


Never Stop

by Apollo_Crossing



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Summer, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Crossing/pseuds/Apollo_Crossing
Summary: Bambi, like many others, came to Love Island to find someone she can hopefully fall in love with. And while she has her eyes on a certain cheeky Scotsman, when has the Villa ever made love easy.Join Bambi as she tries to get through her summer filled with love, fun, drama, and sun. Friendships will be tested and emotions will rise. Hopefully, she makes it out with her heart in one piece.(Summary may change)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I tried to write it out per episode but it's a lot and I'm not going to do the full script for every episode. I'm definitely going to be doing some condensing in some areas.
> 
> I hope this fic will come out okay!

Bambi steps out of the SUV they picked her up from the airport in and gazes at the famed Villa in absolute awe and a bit of nervousness. Sure, she has seen the place on television and on her phone, but seeing it in person made it all the more real. It's even nerve wracking to know that she will spend her summer in this glorious house with a bunch of strangers. One of them, she hopes, will be the love she's been looking for.

She honestly never imagined she'd be here. Hell, she didn't even think her application would even be considered! The foreign girl that's just a ballet instructor in London.

Memories resurfaced about how this all came about. Her and her friends from the studio were enjoying a few pints at their local pub, and obviously, a group of girls with alcohol in their systems will bring up the topic of boys. Exes, lovers, interests, etc. It went from around the table gossip and storytelling, to the focus shifting on her and her lack of romance. She had a messy breakup about a year ago and while she got through it, dating hasn't been the same. Mostly men looking to only do bits or have egos large enough to put Jupiter to shame. Occasionally, it's both. She lost hope until her friends rallied around and encouraged her to apply for the show. She honestly didn't think she'd make it, yet here she is.

She's pulled from her thoughts as the sound of a jeep rolls up. She quickly turns and watches as the vehicle slows to a stop, it barely reaching a full stop before the door swings open and a pair of dark legs adorning expensive heels steps out. Fully coming out is a woman with long dark braids and a colorful swimsuit with equally colorful makeup steps out. She's so glamorous, Bambi internally shrivels. She feels like a mouse in comparison.

"Oh wow, hi!" The woman greets with clear enthusiasm, looking at Bambi with a bright smile. "It's so nice to meet you." She couldn't help but smile back and walk over to the other new islander. "I'm Hope. What's your name, hun?" 

"I'm Briana, but everyone calls me Bambi. I should probably just introduce myself as Bambi, huh?" She introduces herself with a sheepish laugh, nervously fiddling with her fingers. Saying her birth name plus her 'nickname' constantly to introduce herself would be excessive. Especially when she prefers the name 'Bambi', anyway.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Hope repeats, fully getting out of the vehicle. "I can't believe we're finally here! How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually a bit nervous. I've never done anything like this before." She shorter brunette admits. It took months of her friends insisting just to get her to try out a blind date and now she's thrown into a house full of attractive people and expected to connect with one of them? It's definitely a whirlwind of nerves.

Hope gives her an understanding smile and nods. "Babe, stick with me and you'll be fine." She says in a consoling tone. Bambi smiles silently and nods. Sure, she really wants to give this woman the benefit of the doubt, especially since she seems so friendly. However, she's going to wait, since she knows that once men get involved, alliances can quickly be tested and despite the environment, she wants as little drama as possible. "I was so excited, I almost tripped jumping out of the car. I nearly started my summer of love flat on my face. Can you imagine how that would have looked?" Hope says in a way that was a mixture of embarrassment and attempted humor, as though to calm the other's nerves.

And it worked. Bambi laughs a bit at the imagery of such a thing. Honestly, she's surprised it hasn't happened to her. However, she's sure she's going to have some on camera embarrassments soon, anyway. May as well call it Bambi's Summer of Bloopers. "That would have been hilarious." She admits, only to flinch at the sudden turn around at the woman's behavior when Hope glares at her.

"Excuse me?! I guess we'll see who turns the most heads once the boys arrive." Hope says with a huff and turns away from Bambi, causing her to sigh. There goes that prospective friendship. Good thing she wasn't hoping for much. Pun not fully intended.

"Anyway, I can't wait to get a look at all the gorgeous guys we're going to be hooking up with." Hope continues to speak, more to herself than anything. Bambi honestly zoned out a bit. "Speaking of which, shall we go and have a look inside? I want to check out the bedroom…" She trails off, clearly already imagining what sort of activities she would do in there. 

Bambi follows her inside, still in awe at the Villa's sheer size and the luxury of it all. It's definitely better than her flat. Open areas with large windows to give a nice view of the yard. Tropical decorations and furniture that looked high class and lush. They definitely spared no expense with the decorating and to think she was spending her summer here for free? If she's dreaming, she hopes she's in a coma so it can last forever.

They eventually find their way to the bedroom and Hope practically squeals in excitement. "Look at this bedroom!" She says in excitement and she can easily see why. The plush looking bed are lined up and neatly made with yellow and blue pillows and duvets that altered with every other bed. "It's so fresh, but I can't imagine what it will look like tomorrow."

Bambi can. It will look like a tornado swept through, no doubt. With all the Islanders coming in, she doubts everyone will fully unpack tonight, nor that everyone will be organized. She just hopes none of her new roommates have any habits of going through other people's belongings.

"You know we're all going to get into bed with a guy we just met?" Hope asks her, sitting on one of the well made beds. Even though the question was innocent enough, she did feel a bit like she was expecting her to not fully understand the implications of this place.

Bambi definitely knows this place isn't some coed summer camp. It's the real deal and she hopes to get something good out of it. "I just hope that I fancy one of them." She shrugs a bit. "It will be very awkward to share a bed with someone I don't even like."

Hope nods thoughtfully before a dreamy look adorns her face. "I bet they're all going to be gorgeous." She says before it shifts to a frown. "I'll be so disappointed if I'm not into them. Obviously I'm looking for something long-term, but it's been a while since I've even been on a date. If there's a handsome strong-and-silent type, I don't know if I'll want to wait around…"

Bambi smiles in understanding. At least Hope seems to have a clear type, even if there's no guarantee that her 'strong-and-silent' type would be an option. She, herself, doesn't know if she has a clear type. She just wants someone she can get along with. Someone funny and sweet would be nice. 

Not long later, more girls started to come in as well. A gorgeous yet intimidating woman with intricate tattoos and bold hair named Lottie, along with somewhat meek but poetically well spoken ginger woman named Hannah that came in soon after. Polar opposites, but they clicked well enough and both seemed quite friendly. 

After a bit of talking, Lottie turned to Bambi with a raised eyebrow. "What about you? You're gorgeous, why are you single?"

Straight to the point. Bambi flushes a bit and grins sheepishly. She didn't want to go into too much detail about her situation, because she's still quite embarrassed about it. "I guess it's the men?" She shrugs, thinking back to all the absolute tools she wasted nearly a year on. 

Lottie's face scrunched up, showing she definitely understood her point of view. It starts a tangent about complaining about no good men, which causes Bambi to tune them out. She doesn't want to think about it too much, or else she'll get paranoid about it. What if the men here are just as bad as the ones on the outside? Sure, she's looking for love, but she also knows some people come on the show just for the money at the end. She hopes she doesn't get played by someone who sees her as a free ticket to riches and stardom. That would really break her heart. 

She soon comes back out of her thoughts when hearing Lottie talking about how the girls should have a sense of an alliance, so they all don't turn against each other over a man. A grand idea and would work in theory. In practice, she has doubts. Such a thing is easy to say when they haven't even met the men yet and feelings aren't involved at the moment. She's all for helping out the girls, but doesn't know what the summer will bring.

Another woman enters shortly after. Gorgeous with golden brown hair and simple glasses that make her look elegant, in a way. She even has a lovely name: Marisol.

Surrounded by all these gorgeous and confident women, Bambi fears being stuck as a wallflower for the whole summer. Loveless and ignored. Pushing back the thoughts, she steeled her nerves. She did, after all, come here to find love. Even if her perfect match isn't here, she knows she'll gain some good experience that will help her with dating on the outside. 

Besides, she knows she can be confident. During her ballet performances, she's often complimented on how well she takes the stage. If she can harness that energy, she can do anything. Besides, even if she's not the flirty type, she does love to have fun and make friends. With her resolve back up, she feels a bit better about this summer.

She was about to follow the girls downstairs to crack open some bubbly when there's a sound. Lottie checks her phone and smiles. A text. The very first text of the summer. 

'Girls, it's time to meet the boys! There's five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You'll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But don't relax once you've coupled up! The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your junk and put you on the bench?  
#picknmix #standbyyourman'

Bambi begins to nervously fiddle with her fingers, already feeling her palms sweat and her pulse race. The men are here! And she could potentially couple with the love she's searching for. She's both excited and nervous. Her phone suddenly vibrates and she looks at it, swallowing thickly. 

'The girl going first will be… Bambi!'

She can't believe she's going to have the first pick. Which is bad and good. What if someone takes who she picks? What if none of the men like her? What if she doesn't like them?

Encouraged by the 'good lucks' and encouraging smiles, she takes a deep breath and exits the Villa to go to the lawn. It's now or never.

Time to take the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first coupling but from Bobby's perspective.

Being at the Villa is something Bobby never would have imagined happening to him. If he were to be honest, he auditioned after his mates dared him to give it a shot. Oh well, at least he's going to have a good summer vacation. Hopefully.

Even though he doen't have many expectations for his time at the Villa, he already lowered his standards enough to prepare for the worse. Well, at least prepare to not get involved with a lot of romance. 

Standing in a line on the lawn, he looks at the other male competitors. He knows he isn't much, but compared to the blokes he walked in with, he can't help but to feel slightly self conscious in comparison to all the other guys. They're all taller than him and definitely has more muscle and better looks than him.

Gary is a massive and boisterous blond that looks quite confident and ready to crack on with the mystery women. Rocco is more relaxed and rugged. He briefly made Bobby think of him as a mix of the classic Jesus painting and a yoga hippie. Noah barely said a word since they arrived and barely made so much as a change in facial expression; definitely the strong-and-silent type. Lastly, Idrahim, looks like an athlete and can probably get the attention of many women, even if he does look pretty nervous.

All in all, Bobby is nearly certain that he's going to be picked last, not that he minds. It will be a slight jab to his ego, but he'll be okay. 

He's pulled from his thoughts when the first girl walks out of the Villa and his breath catches in his chest. She's definitely gorgeous, with her long brown hair and dark eyes. Judging by her features, he's guessing that she's from a Spanish origin. Her blue bikini is a bit simple but still did well with her curves.

As soon as she steps out, she looks at them and stops dead in her tracks, her eyes a bit wide at the sight of them. After a moment, she smiles and walks forward, with the type of grace Bobby would expect from a dancer. She soon stops in front of them and begins to look at each of them.

First, she introduces herself to Gary and he catches her accent. It's distinctly sounds American with a Spanish undertone to it. She's clearly not from the UK so he wonders what brought her all the way over here. If she crossed the sea just for the show, it would definitely be some dedicated just to be on television. The exchange between the woman, Bambi, and Gary is brief and polite.

Next, she introduces herself to Noah. It is very short and a little awkward, so she like expected him to say more and didn't know what to do when he didn't.

Next, he gets to Rocco, who immediately starts flirting. She looks a little uncomfortable but maintains her politeness with him.

When she gets to Ibrahim, he gives her a cheesy pick up line after their introduction and while she does look a bit amused, even if not interested.

When she finally gets in front of Bobby, he immerses smiles at her. "Hey gorgeous." He greets her. "Saving the best for last, were you? I'm like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake." He didn't expect much, but is pleased that she does laugh and seeming to relax a bit. 

"Are you saying that you're sweeter than these other guys?" She asks him, looking both interested and amused.

"Maybe you should pick me and find out…" Bobby says with a wink, blushing just a bit at the genuine smile she gave him. At least she likes his jokes. He's sure they can at least become good friends while here at the Villa.

Her phone beeps and she reads the text and a nervous look comes on her face. She steps back so she can face the whole group of them. "Um… can anyone who's interested in coupling with me please step forward?"

Bobby looks around to see who would step forward for Bambi. After a moment, Gary steps forward, as does Rocco and Ibrahim. He contemplates sticking back, since there seems to be a lot of competition, but he doesn't want to miss out.

When Bambi starts asking why each of them stepped forward, he didn't notice any give away on who she may pick, so he starts to place bets in his head on who'd turn her head first. Noah seems like her type, as does Rocco. Someone who looks relaxed yet seems to hold a certain charm a lot of girls look for.

"Bobby?" Her voice shakes him from his thoughts and he gives her a cheeky grin. "Yes, gorgeous?" He answers like he's been paying attention the entire time.

Bambi giggles and gives him a smile that could charm a the meanest of individuals. "I asked why you stepped forward, unless the Earth moved your feet for you." She teases and he can't help but laugh at her show of flirty banter. 

"Hey, don't blame me when you got looks that can move the Earth." He winks at her, loving how her cheeks flared red and she shuffles a bit nervously. However, the smile on her face assures him that she's not upset. "Anyway, you seem like the type of girl that doesn't go over the top with her look. I rate that. I don't want the competition when we stand next to each other, you know." He teases her, eliciting another sweet giggle from her lips.

Bamni looks back up at him, a bit of flirty mischief in her gaze. "I'm sure you can dazzle the audience whether I'm beside you or not."

"Maybe." He says as he grins at her. "I was joking, of course. You deserve the spotlight. Anyway, you know if you pick me, you'll be laughing all the way to the bedroom."

Before she could reply, Gary snorts and makes a not so quiet snide comment. "And in it." 

Bambi didn't look too amused by the interruption and briefly side eyes the blonde, but looks back at Bobby with another sweet smile. "I'll keep that in mind." She says and steps back again, clearly looking back over her choices as she contemplates. "I know I only just met you all, but I do have to choose someone."

In his head, Bobby was already tallying who she'd pick first. He could imagine his thought process like the scene in Shrek when all the knights were shouting out options when Lord Farquad was choosing a princess.

"I choose Bobby."

He's pretty sure he felt like his brain flatlined when he heard his name get called. He looks around to be sure some more attractive and worthy bloke with the same name as his didn't show up while he was distracted. Nope, it's still him and the four he walked in with. He even looks back at her to make sure she didn't get his name mixed with someone else. However, her gaze is firmly on him, and despite her smile, there's a thin veil of uncertainty and panic in her eyes. "Are you okay with that?" She asks him in a soft way that snaps him from his stupor. 

"I'm okay with it, I promise!" He quickly reassures her before he screws up within the first ten seconds of being coupled. "I just can't believe that I'm the first lad to be picked, especially by such a gorgeous lass. I think you and me are going to get on like a house on fire." He says and then rethinks the analogy. "But, you know, in a good way."

The other boys applaud as the woman makes her way to Bobby's side, tentatively holding his hand and lacing their fingers together. He notices her hand is slightly clammy, but gives it a soft squeeze in reassurance.

"Well done, mate." Gary says from his end of the line. "You've taken an early lead. It's all still to play for, though." 

Bobby shrugs and grins down at his new partner. "Hi, by the way."

"Hi." She greets back, smiling happily up at him. It's easy for him to see why she's called Bambi from this proximity. Her eyes are a sweet and gorgeous shade of brown that was turning him into a melt the more he looked into them. Not to mention, they're framed by long and dark lashes. He can tell she's wearing eye makeup, but it just makes her eyes look even more entrancing.

Yep, he's turning into a right melt just over her eyes. 

"This isn't how I usually meet people, but I've got to say… I'm loving it so far." He smiles at her, glad she looks pleased with his words. 

"This is new to me, too." She admits right before the Villa doors slam open once again, a sharp looking woman with tattoos. He's pretty glad he already coupled up with Bambi, because that woman intimidates him a bit.

By the time the coupling is over, Bobby looks over at all of the new couples. Rocco was chosen by Lottie, Gary was chosen by Hannah, Ibrahim was chosen by Marisol, and Noah was chosen by Hope.

All the women were fit, Bobby would admit, but he can't help but to feel fortunate that he was the first pick, and it was with Bambi, someone he sees as the most gorgeous of all the options.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone was nicely coupled up, Bambi takes a moment to gaze at her chosen partner. She'll admit that he is gorgeous with his short dreads and the dust of freckles across his nose and cheek bones. Not to mention his beautiful hazel eyes.

He's not on good looking, but also has such refreshingly flirty banter that she even surprised herself when she reciprocated the flirtations. She normally doesn't do so, but something about him made it so easy for her to relax around and to talk to. His energy is quite contagious, in a way.

When he looked so taken aback by how he responded to her choosing him, she did feel a bit of panic settle in. What if he didn't want to be picked first? What if he wanted to see all of the options? Sure, he didn't try to step up when the other girls came out, but he could have just not wanted to hurt her feelings so soon.

As she's trying to figure him out, he notices her staring and gives her a teasing smirk. "Why not take a picture, it'll last longer." He says, causing her to blush at being caught, and then stick her tongue out playfully at him. He laughs at her little gesture.

"I just want to get to know you better. Want to go sit and chat for a bit?" She asks him, starting to feel a bit nervous again. It's just a simple chat and not like a date, but in this Villa, she's not sure how her usual social norms would fit. Everyone is competing for love, after all, and any interaction could be perceived as a show of interest.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" He chuckles but nods in agreement. "Sure thing, beautiful. Where would you like to sit?"

She looks around, seeing how everyone else has also taken their partner aside to chat with them, but the sun loungers we open. "Let's go over there?" She nods at the area. He looks over and nods in agreement. 

After they get to the spot, they start to sit, Bambi noticing how his face seemed to light up with a new surge of energy. "If I'm honest, it's such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls." Bobby starts off, smiling happily at her. "It's like, I've been here five minutes and already I'm sitting next to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Her face flares up red and she can't help but to smile at him. "You really mean that?" She asks him. Even though she has accepted that she is pretty, she didn't think she measured up to the other gorgeous women of the Villa. Maybe he was just cracking on, but it's nice to hear that he saw her in league with the others.

"Of course I do!" Bobby exclaims immediately, like he never doubted it for a second. "The competition is pretty fierce out here. For both of us." His smile does falter a bit as he seems to involuntarily glance at a few other couples before he gazes back at her. "My head is spinning. It's all so much to take in. How are you finding it?"

"It's a lot at once." She admits to him, releasing a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "I didn't even think I'd get my application considered and now I'm here. Everything seems so big and so real."

"Tell me about it." He agrees with her, knowing how she felt. "I never thought I'd make it in, either, and now there's so much happening at once." He starts to look around the yard, as though taking everything in. For a moment, all they could hear is the mingling chatter and the laughter of various Islanders. "So, you picked me…" He begins, looking back at her.

"You noticed that, huh?" She says with a nervous attempt at humor, but his hand resting on hers relaxed her nerves.

"I guess we should get to know each other a bit. Ask me anything! I'm an open book." His encouraging smile brightens his face up, immediately causing her to smile back at him.

Bambi doesn't want her insecurities to shine through so soon, but she must know now if he'd have rather been with another girl rather than her. She doesn't want to be taken by surprise in case he decides to look elsewhere, after all. "Are you happy that I picked you?"

"Absolutely." He answers immediately, like he doesn't need to even think about it. "I mean, we obviously didn't know how things were going to go, but for now…" He trails off, implying that he already likes the fact that they are coupled. "What about you? Are you happy you picked me?"

"I am." She immediately reassures him. "I was worried that another of the girls would take you from me, but I'm glad they didn't."

She could see the blush staining his cheeks as he smiles at her, clearly pleased. "This is fun. Ask me another?" 

She considers the question before coming up with her own. After all, they are technically on a 'date' so she may as well ask a 'date' question. "What's your usual type?"

"Ooh, that's tough." He answers, clearly pondering the question. "I'm not sure I have a specific type. Everybody I date has something unique about them. But if I had to generalize, I tend to go for girls that are a little out there. Who don't mind being the center of attention. Then again, I also had an ex that was really casual. She didn't spend ages doing herself up or topping up her tan. I didn't realize how much of an attractive quality that was to me until then. And I've been burned in the past before, so someone that's loyal is an absolute must." He explains and gives her a cheeky grin. "Hope that gives you some idea about what I'm looking for here, I guess." 

"Oh." Her smile falters only slightly, not so sure if she's his type at all now. "Yes, she's a ballerina. She loves taking the lead roles and the applause. And the fact that she's also a ballet instructor means that during her classes, all her students look to her as an example and the parents also look at her teachings with a critical gaze. But, she doesn't mind. She loves her job, and professionally speaking, she likes being the center of attention. Socially, it's a different story. She tends to be shy and it's easy for her to be disregarded after they realize that. Being a wallflower is easy for her.

Bambi also really loves nice outfits and makeup. Even if she doesn't always like attention, she's still drawn to glamour. But Bobby seems to think it's more attractive if a woman is more lowkey. 

However, she does know that she's loyal to a fault. Even if she only ends up as just friends to him, she still appreciates the quality and would definitely appreciate someone loyal in her life.

"What about you? What's your type?" Bobby snaps her from her thoughts and she laughs a bit sheepishly from being taken off guard.

"Oh. Well, I never thought too much about it, either. But like you, I really value trust and loyalty from my partner. I can't take it if I constantly have to worry about what they may be doing while I'm away. But, specifically speaking. I do like someone that I can laugh and have fun with. Someone that doesn't mind trying new things with me. Rigid people tend to not be fun and are too stubborn."

"I hear ya, princess." He grins, clearly liking her answer. "This is fun! I like being interviewed. Ask me one more?"

"Okay. What's the one thing you'd change about your life?" She asks him, finding herself having fun with this. 

"That's dead simple! I once baked my mate Louis' wedding cake. But there was something I didn't think about which haunts me to this day…"

"What?" Bambi asks, intrigued by his tale. 

"That I didn't make it hollow so that I could hide inside it and jump out being all like 'Surprise! Happy Wedding Day!' He'd have love that." They both laugh at the image of Bobby jumping out of a cake. "He'd be all, 'what've you done, Bob?' And then everyone would have laughed. I'm not sure how his husband Dean would have liked it, though."

"If you did that, you could've made a backup cake that you wouldn't have jumped out of."

"You're right! Your turn. What would you change about your life?"

Bambi's brows furrow in thought before she shrugs. "I probably would have stuck with a few abandoned hobbies. I miss collecting dolls."

"You collected dolls?" He raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Not afraid that they'll come to life and kill you?"

Bambi laughs and playfully nudges his arm. "Luckily, I don't think Barbies can lift a knife." At that, they both start to laugh. Eventually, the laughter faded until they was a brief moment of silence as they looked at each other. Then, Bobby breaks the silence.

"I'm really looking forward to getting to know you." He leans in a gently presses his lips against her cheek, causing her to blush heavily and glance away. "I guess we should get back and get to know the others a little better, too…"

"You're right?" She says and looks back at him. As much as she was enjoying this alone time with him, they can't be antisocial with the group. "Can we chat again soon?" She asks with a hopeful smile. 

"Oh, yeah, for sure." Bobby agrees, looking forward to some more moments between him and his partner. 

With that, they both get up to rejoin the group, holding each other's hands as they walked.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were back to the group, everyone begins to mingle and have light conversations. Since everyone was still getting to know each other, it was mostly idle chatter, until someone asks what they should do next.

"I think we should all get to know each other." Bambi suggests, still at Bobby's side. "I mean, we're all going to be living here together for the summer, so we may as well."

"I'm so excited to meet all you guys!" Hope chimes in, open to the idea of getting to know everyone in the Villa.

Gary nods in agreement, a big smile on his face. "It's time to kick back in the sunshine and have a drink!" He declares and the group looks around, spying a conveniently placed table with champagne on ice and just enough champagne flutes for each of them. Bambi mentally wonders how the producers can sneak all this stuff in and out of the Villa without getting caught.

Gary immediately makes his way to the table, followed by everyone else. "A bit fancier than what I'm used to, but I can make it work." He grabs the bottle and pops it open, the drink flowing out of the top.

Hope cheers a bit. "Amazing! That sound never gets old." She says and grabs herself a flute.

Rocco joins in, grabbing his own flute. "I love the first part of a new adventure." He says in a way that she's almost sure is a quote from somewhere. She wouldn't be surprised if the words were attached to some image on a Pinterest board. "I remember this time I was taking my van down the Adriatic coast. There was about ten of us and we all met at this tiny cocktail bar..." 

His tale is quickly interrupted Gary. "Sounds like a great story mate, but you want one of these or not?" Rocco immediately stops talking and begins to assist Gary with pouring the drinks.

"Why don't all you men fetch us some drinks?" Hope suggests in a tone that sounded almost like a command than a suggestion. 

Lottie laughs a bit at this. "Making the boys work for it. I love that." The guys don't seem to mind and starts to wall off to get the drinks. Bobby starts to leave, too, but turns back and smiles at Bambi. "What about you, Bambi? Want to give us a hand?"

She considers it for the moment and gives him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I think I want to chat with the girls for a bit. Don't take too long over there?"

"I'll be back soon." He promises and lightly jogs to keep up with the rest of the guys. Then, the girls head over to the sun loungers, where Bambi claims the one near the outer edge and leans back on it.

"Didn't want to go with Bobby?" Hope asks her once she realizes that she did follow the group over.

"I want to get to know you guys more. I feel like I want to spend some time with my girls, since we hardly know each other yet." Bambi answers her easily, honestly wanting to know more about the girls she was to spend her summer with. "Besides, you didn't go with Noah, either."

Hope huffs a bit and Lottie grins. "I'm so glad you get it. I wanted to check in with my girls, see how we're all doing."

Hannah lets out a small sigh, as though she was already stressing out, which Bambi can truly understand. "I feel totally overwhelmed being around all these men. I thought I'd love coming in and being in a couple straight away, but I don't know if Gary's right for me. I mean, he's rugged and down-to-earth, which I really like… but I don't think we're into the same things." She turns towards Bambi, a slightly lost expression on her face. "What do you think?"

Bambi has no idea why she was singled out to give her advice, but she'll try her best. "He seems like a decent guy. I haven't spoke to him much, but he doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"I agree with you, Bambi." Hope chimes into the conversation. "A decent guy is a good find." 

Lottie rolls her eyes at the conversation. "Solid, dependable Gary." She says in a sarcastically bored tone. 

Marisol raises an eyebrow at her, clearly amused. "He's a bit vanilla for you, I take it?" She asks and Lottie shrugs in response. "He would probably get you a pint, at least." The tattooed woman replies as though she was speaking on the bare minimum of what she finds interesting about him.

"I would hope so!" Comes Hannah's reply. "Or a glass of wine, anyway." She smiles and then considers something. "Wait… have you dated guys that wouldn't even buy you a drink?"

"I once dated a guy that wouldn't even tip the barkeep. We didn't last long." Bambi recalls the utter cheapskates she briefly dated a couple months ago. It didn't last more than three dates. 

"Oh my darling, you've got so much to learn." Hope says to Hannah in a tone that's a strange mix of consoling and condescending. "I seem to always end up with guys who are like, allergic to spending money. It's great that you're planning and saving for the future, but at least buy me a drink when we go out!" She starts to rant. "We all work hard, and we deserve to have some fun at the weekend. Don't you think?"

Honestly, Bambi has never cared too much on the money argument. "I actually make my own money and don't really need a guy to buy me things." She says as her answer. "I mean, yes, I appreciate a gift or if he offers to take the tab, but I don't mind myself doing the same things. I just want a guy that also makes his own money, just so I'm not taking care of him while I'm taking care of myself. Besides, I like treating myself with the money I earned. Makes me feel like I'm awarding myself."

"I can't imagine dating a guy who didn't treat me like a princess." Hannah says after a brief moment. 

Hope then rolls her eyes. "To be fair, I've dated cheap boys and flashy men who want to impress, and they're both as bad as each other. You want someone with a kind heart, not someone who puts you on a pedestal."

"I just want someone who thinks I'm worth it." The ginger says with a frown. 

"I'd rather have someone smart enough to tell me when I'm wrong. Someone I can learn from." Marisol joins into the conversation, looking at Bambi with a smile. "Wouldn't you?"

"That honestly depends on the guy. I wouldn't mind dating someone smarter than me or knows something that I don't, so long as they aren't jerks about it." She answers her question, starting to get annoyed with the memories that came with the conversation. "I once went on a date with a guy that looked like my type on paper, but was a condescending jerk in reality. When I couldn't differentiate Merlot and Pinot Noir by smell, he started to talk to me as though he was teaching colors to a toddler. It was both insulting and humiliating. That's why I'd rather be with someone I know is a good person."

"That's it! You've got to be able to trust them, even when it's hard." Hope agrees with a bright smile. "And no offense, but that guy sounded terrible."

"Oh, he was. He looked like he was going to faint when I used the dinner fork in place of the salad fork." Bambi says and actually laughs a bit. "He tried to call me to schedule another date to 'educate' me, but I just blocked him."

"Good for you." Marisol says and then appears to think for a moment. "'Trust' is what we say when we're not sure of something. It's not a substitute for knowledge."

"But we don't know everything about our partners. We have to at least trust them until they do something to make us not do so." Marisol doesn't look pleased at Bambi's logic but drops the conversation. 

After a bit of a tense silence, Lottie breaks it. "Well, I'm glad you've all talked this out, bit I'm going to be the one to say it… I've totally been going by body until now. I like hot guys, and I don't mind admitting that. And these boys are..."

"Hush!" Marisol interrupts the inevitable salacious comment. "Here they come!"

Bambi looks over and sees the boys returning with the drinks. Her eyes immediately trained on Bobby, who's holding two glasses and is smiling directly at her. She can feel her face get warmer, but smiles back nonetheless. 

"Hey boys!" Marisol greets them with a cheerful tone. Noah starts to hand out some drinks but Bobby pointedly hands one to Bambi before anyone else could, then scoots beside her so they could share the lounge chair. She doesn't mind though, and makes room to accommodate him. Besides, them sitting so close was actually quite comforting.

"Cheers, everyone!" Gary says, lifting his glass like making a toast. "Welcome to Love Island!" The sound of glasses clinking ring through the air that is quickly followed by the silence that comes with them drinking.

"That's delicious." Hope says with a smile, lightly swirling her champagne flute. "So classy." However, Gary doesn't seem too pleased with the taste. "I'm never going to get why people like this stuff."

Rocco looks confused at this. "What?"

Gary then smiles in a cheeky way. "Can't go wrong with a little Cheeky V, you get me?" He asks them. "They used to do 2 for 1 pitchers at my local on Fridays."

"What a revelation." Marisol says, looking interested. "I can't wait to see what else we're going to find out about each other."

As if on cue, Gary's phone chimes. He looks at if and smiles. "It's me! Guys! I got a text!" Now having everyone's attention, he reads it out.

'Islanders, it's time to find out who's hot under the collar and who's playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare.'

Hope gasps loudly and smiles. "This is my game, you guys! Let's go!" She says and stands up, starting to lead everyone to the fire pit.

Bambi moved at a bit of a slower pace. In a Villa like this, she has no idea how this game would go and she worries just what she will be pressured to confess or do in front of not only these strangers, but also on national television.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that Bobby hung back to wait for her until she feels his muscular arm wrap comfortingly around her shoulders. "Relax, Bambino. I doubt they'll have any of us do anything crazy embarrassing." He gives her a reassuring smile, as though he could tell she was nervous. However, that wasn't the main thing that caught her attention. "'Bambino'?" Her eyebrow quirks in amusement at the nickname.

Bobby gives her a mischievous grin. "Yeah, I think it's cute. Did you want me to not call you that?"

"I'm fine with it." She shrugs and matches his look of mischief with one of her own. "As long as I can call you Bobbino."

They share a laughter at their dumb nicknames and continues their walk to the firepit to join the others.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrive to the firepit, there's two stacks of cards set out for them. One labeled 'Truth' and the other labeled 'Dare'. Hope is clearly more eager to play the game than the others, judging from her excited exclamations. "Oh my gosh, yes. We've got cards and everything."

"Serious Truth or Dare business." He says, sitting beside Bambi with his arm still draped around her. Not that she minds, of course.

Rocco looks at the set up with furrowed brows. "This is not what I was expecting at all."

"Haven't you done this before, Rocco? You have to pick 'truth' or 'dare', then do what it says on the card. When you've had a turn, pick someone else to go." Hope explains to him, even though the object of the game was quite obvious. At least, in Bambi's opinion. She just hopes she doesn't have to do anything like go skinny dipping or talk about any potential fetishes.

"Oh. I thought we'd get to ask each other some questions we made up." Rocco says and Lottie comments about how she doesn't even want to know that type of stuff he'd ask but he brushes it off with a flirty wink in her direction.

Hope starts the game off, choosing Dare. Lottie mutter something about how she's going first and while Bambi can agree that it seems like Hope loves being first and center, she doesn't care enough to object. She's on the island to find love, not entertain someone's need for the spotlight.

Hope's dare? Giving someone a foot massage. She has a disgusted look on her face before using it as an opportunity to massage Noah's foot. It got weird very quickly.

"Good job on starting us all off, Hope." Marisol says. "Who are you going to pick next."

Hope looks around before her eyes land on Bambi. "Well, it seems like Bambi could do with getting in the spirit of things." She says and the girl in question rolls her eyes. Just because she's not jumping for joy at weirdly intimate games, doesn't mean she's not happy to be there. 

"You're up!" Bobby says, smiling encouragingly at her. "Truth or Dare, Bambi?"

"Truth." She decides immediately. She would rather say something honest than to do something weird.

Hope flips the card and reads off the question. "'Which of the Islanders do you think is the most attractive?'"

The question is easy enough but it makes her face burn red. She already knows this answer but isn't exactly eager to say it out loud. 

"See? That's just as interesting as any dare." Ibrahim comments, looking over af Bambi as well. Gary nods in agreement.

"Let's see. What you saying, Bambi?" Gary asks her with an eager grin, clear that he wants to know the answer, too.

She takes a deep breath and shyly glances up at Bobby before looking back down to her feet. "You've been thinking about it for a while…" She hears the boy in question comment to her silence.

"Good." Ibrahim speaks up again. "It's a very important question."

"It really wasn't that hard to think about." She says and looks back up again. Her blush calmed a bit, but pink still dusts her cheeks. "I actually think Bobby is the most attractive. It's just so hard for me to admit this sort of stuff outloud. Especially when he's right next to me." She gives him a slightly pointed look.

His face is shocked before he breaks out into a delighted smile. "Thanks for choosing me!" He says and presses a kiss to her temple. "I can't believe you think I'm the fittest person here."

"I coupled up with you, didn't I?" She says and giggles a bit. "Your jokes were just icing on the cake."

"You two are already so sweet together." Hannah gushes at them from her own seat. "So it's Bambi's turn. Who's next?"

Before she could reply, Hope interjects. "Why don't you choose one of the boys, Bambi? But don't choose Noah!" She says with a warning glare. "We want to get all the boys involved, right? No sense in you and me fighting over anything."

Lottie raises her eyebrows at Bambi, but the brunette gave Hope a passive look. She's really getting tired of her and it's only day one. She may be shy and even tolerant to some attitude, but she doesn't want to spend the whole summer entertaining Hope's drama about Noah. Plus, even though she can be a pushover, she doesn't like being told what she can or can't do. "Hope, I don't know why you're under the impression that I'd actually bother fighting you over a guy I don't even want. I thought it would have been clear when I was the first person to pick a partner and chose someone that clearly isn't Noah. Please leave me out of your one sided rivalry." She says, folding her arms across her chest then looks up at Bobby, ignoring the indignant glare from Hope. "Anyway, Bobby? Would you like to go?" She asks him with a sweet smile.

He blinks in shock and nods. "Oh wow, okay." He agrees, smiling at her. "I don't know if I'm ready for any of these sexy dares yet. I feel like sucking on someone's toes in public is a big commitment. At least let me take you out for a drink first, right?" He says in a joking tone.

"No-one's mentioned toe-sucking apart from you, mate." Gary points out to him.

Bobby shrugs at this. "Well anyway, I choose 'truth'."

Bambi was about to read the card's question but Hope, of course, went ahead and read it out herself. "It says… 'What was your most embarrassing sexual experience'?"

Bobby looks shocked and unprepared before clearing his throat and telling a story about how he made a girl a cake 'in his image'. She laughs at his story and then thinks about how she does like a man that's good in the kitchen, even if he made a poor decorating choice.

The game continues with Bobby choosing Marisol, who ends up choosing truth and openly admitting that she's bisexual when asked if she would kiss another woman. Bambi does admit that she's also interested in women, even if she hasn't found any that she would date. When it's Marisol's turn to pick a person, she chooses Bobby.

"Didn't Bobby just go?" Hannah asks and Lottie nods.

"Yeah. Funny that Hope didn't have anything to say about it this time." She says with a pointed look at the woman, who ignores her.

Bobby just smiles. "I'm up for it. I can go again." He agrees and nods eagerly. "I choose dare."

Again, Hope picks a card. "Ooh, it's a good one. 'Kiss the Islander you fancy the most.'"

"I feel like I've only just met you all, but… I don't even have to think about this one." He says and turns towards Bambi, leaning in for a kiss. 

Her eyes widen in shock but she finds herself leaning in as well, pushing her lips against his soft lips. Quickly getting into the moment, she deepens the kiss, running her fingers through his locks. For a moment all she can think about is him and how their moment drowns away the rest of the world, including the cheers from the other Islanders.

Eventually, he pulls away with his own blush. "Wow! That was amazing. I love that you went there." He compliments her, causing her to blush a deep crimson and his her face I'm his shoulder. "Shut up…"

"Okay, moving on…" Hope says and keeps the game going while Bambi sits, thinking about how Bobby sees her as the most attractive. In a way, it makes her feel giddy and definitely happy to be coupled up with him. After listening for a few more rounds, she does hear her name get called. However, there's no more cards, so they just decide to call it quits.

The group begins to wander in separate directions and Bambi was about to go with Bobby, only to be called by Gary. Not sure what he wants, she gives Bobby looks to Bobby with an apologetic smile. "I'll catch up to you later?"

Even though he smiles, his eyes are unreadable. "Of course. You can find me later and we can have our own chat." Bobby reassured her. She smiles and leans up, pressing a kiss to his cheek before following Gary to the daybeds.

"Hey. Fancy a chat? I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind." Gary asks and she nods in agreement, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. 

"Of course. I can do for a quick chat, as long as it's not too long." She smiles politely at him.

The blond nods at her condition. "Fair. Just thought I'd take my chance while I could. I'm the kind of guy that says it straight. I thought there might be a bit of chemistry building up between us, and I just wanted to know… am I the type of guy you'd usually go for?"

Bambi is quite shocked that he approached her for this, especially since they barely spoke a word to each other since the initial coupling. Starting to get nervous, she fiddles with her hands. "I don't really have a type." She admits to him, not wanting to lead him on. 

"It's cool. It is sort of strange to have just one type, when you think about if." He says but still looks to her for a clear answer to his unspoken question. 

"I'm sorry, Gary." She apologizes with a soft smile. "I'm not really interested."

Gary immediately frowns, looking dejected from her rejection. "No worries. No harm done." He says and a smile eases back on her face. "I'll go chat to someone else." She's about to say something else when she hears the sound of a phone going off within the Villa. 

"Text! Guys, I got a text!" Marisol's voice calls out through the Villa. 

Gary sighs and gives Bambi a half hearted smile. "I guess that means we've got to go, anyway."

The pair makes it back as all the other Islanders start to gather around Marisol as she starts to read. 

'Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest!

#drinksonus #droppingthebomshell'

"Amazing! A party!" Hope cheers happily. 

However, Lottie looks less than pleased. "Does that mean another girl is coming in here?" At her questions, all the girls, including Bambi, starts to look around with worried expressions. A new girl means that someone may lose their couple. Bambi catches Noah looking at Hope and he looks to be considering something.

"Or it could be a guy…" He points out to them. 

Either way, whether it's a guy or a girl, someone may lose their couple. Bambi risks a look to Bobby and sees him looking back at her. His expression says he was thinking along the same line. However, he gives her a smile that's reassuring. 

She smiles back, hoping that the pair of them will make it out okay.


	6. Chapter 6

It's the first party of the Villa and Bambi is in the dressing room with the other girls, getting herself ready. Like always, she wants to look nice for the occasion and it seems all the other girls feel the same way. The whole room is filled with remnants of glitter spray on various surfaces and the smell of perfumes and sun cream. She even coughs a few times when she's caught in the line of fire of someone's hairspray. Moments like this makes her wish she was getting dressed back at her flat, where things would be peaceful and organized and she would have Enrique Iglesias playing from her Bluetooth speaker.

She can also tell that everyone is tense at the idea of a new arrival and want to look their best in case it's competition or a new eligible bachelor.

Bambi is focusing on her eyeliner when she hears Hope break the tense silence. "I think it will be really nice to have another girl in the Villa." She says, adjusting her outfit. "More girls, more power, right?"

"Not if it means one of us has to go home. An odd number of people never lasts for more than a day around here." Bambi points out and Lottie speaks up as well.

"Oh please. If the situation was different, sure." She says in agreement with Bambi. "But in here? You know if a girl comes in now, she'll be the hottest person any of us have ever seen and she'll be out to get what she wants. And what if she wants Noah?"

Hope's face falls at the possibility and Hannah also looks worried. "Hearing you say that makes me nervous." The sweet ginger admits. "I just want everyone here to meet their perfect match. But what of her perfect match is the same as mine?"

Bambi is also a bit nervous about the possibility of a new girl, but understands she can't dwell on it. "We'll just have to get used to it. You've all seen the show, the ten Islanders never remains the same throughout the summer. People will come and go and the most we can do is hope we're better at the game than anyone else that comes in."

"I agree." Marisol smiles at Bambi through her mirror's reflection and she smiles back.

"It could be a guy, you know." Hope suggests and grins at Hannah. "Maybe your perfect man is going to walk through that door, Hannah." Bambi tunes out the rest, but she manages to pick up something about a man in a cardigan on horseback. Then the conversation turns into men being shirtless and Lottie talking about a dumb ex she had to dump twice.

As she was finishing brushing her hair, the conversation turned to Noah and Hope. "You and Noah seemed to have clicked right away." Marisol says and Hope beams proudly. 

Hannah turns to Bambi with an inquisitive look. "What about you, Bambi? Where's your head at?"

Bambi curses how quick her cheeks turn red at the thought of Bobby but she can't help but smile as well. "I'm really into Bobby. He's so sweet and funny. Very cute, too."

"Interesting..." Marisol says with a cryptic smile. "I've been keeping an eye on all the boys and see if I can feel out what they're like. I think Bobby's type is someone who's really out there and full on in their personality. You definitely give me that impression." 

Bambi's eyes widen in shock and she looks back at Marisol. "I do? I mean, I thought for sure I'd fade into the background. I'm not exactly good at flirting or stuff like that."

"I mean it. I've been watching you, too. Yeah, you're not exactly grafting hard on these guys and your face lights up like a stop light whenever he looks at you, but you're so nice and charming and I can tell you have fun when you're talking to him. Also, I'm pretty sure he wants someone who puts the group first. Don't you think that sounds like you?"

"I like to think so." Bambi smiles at her. She does try to be friends with everyone and does want to avoid the inevitable conflict of multiple degrees of personality clashing. Even though she knows her summer won't be as drama free as she hopes, she wants to get along with everyone.

"Maybe it will work out for you guys, then." Marisol encourages her. "To be fair, we've only just met each other. All this could change."

"It's good to know, though." I'm still not sure what I want." Lottie says from her own station. "Rocco seems like a cool guy, but I'm not set on him. We've both given each other the look, if you know what I mean…" She smirks but then frowns. "But I have a feeling we're gonna clash if we spend too much time together. And I noticed he might be looking elsewhere."

"I'm not sure about Ibrahim, either." Marisol states. "He's gorgeous, but what if that means he's never had to work for it? I don't want to find out later that he's totally self-centered." 

"I get the feeling there's hidden depths behind those beautiful eyes." Hannah says in her usual poetic fashion. "It worries me that we might never get to find out more about these boys. If it is another girl that comes in, we all have to fight for our place here." 

"I like to think we're a team now." Bambi says to Hannah. "I know we all just met today, but it's never too early to stand united."

"Good on you, Bambi." Lottie smiles approvingly. "None of us wants to get screwed over by some rando that walks through the door." 

Bambi falters slightly. That's not exactly what she meant. She wants the girls to remain united, but only if it applies to all the girls in the Villa. They should be open to a new girl, not try to freeze her out before she even sets her bags down.

Hannah agrees with Lottie almost immediately. "I'm with you on that." 

Hope immediately jumps into the conversation. "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's not make a clique. We should focus on looking our best instead." She shifts the conversation to them getting ready. "Let's go out there looking amazing, and then all the boys will want us."

The ballerina is glad that they can talk about something else and she stands up, looking at her reflection. She chose to wear a red sleeveless dress that stops about mid thigh and silver heels. It's not her fanciest outfit, but it's definitely good for a first party impression.

"You look amazing, Bambi!" Lottie compliments her and causes her to smile. "If it's a new girl, she's not gonna have a chance."

"Thank you." Bambi giggles and follows the girls out to the lawn where the guys are waiting. 

She takes a moment to admire the decorations. Strung up lights, tables with food and drinks, music. Again, she wonders if anyone has noticed the producers setting this stuff up.

Gary notices them arrive first and smiles. "Oi oi! Here they are." Gaining the attention of all the guys. However, Bambi's gaze immediately found Bobby's and he smiles immediately and walks over to her, taking his place by her side.

"Some of these guys were getting impatient." Ibrahim says in a way to imply that he was casual about it, even though Bambi can still tell he's the nervous sort.

"Yeah, especially Mr. La La Land over here." He gestures to Rocco with a humorous grin. However, Rocco doesn't seem to get the joke so Bobby has to explain it to him. He still didn't seem to get it, though. 

"I'm glad you waited until we were all together." Bambi smiles happily. "It's our first night here and I think it would be a great bonding experience as a group."

Bobby brightens at her words. "That's what I thought, too. Let's all have a great night together." He says but looks more at her than anyone else in the group. Their brief moment is cut off by Hope.

"Why are you guys still chatting? You know there's champagne over here, right?" She struts into the kitchen and grabs a bottle from an ice bucket. 

Soon, the conversation goes from talking about the boys ideas of romance to them all trying lines on eachother. After a few went around, Bambi was encouraged to try one. She's not used to doing this but she and her girls at home have played with lines on each other while drinking at their local. Most for a good laugh that's only heightened by their intoxicated states.

"Oh… okay…" She blushes and turns to look at Bobby with a shy smile. "Hey Bobby, are you French?" Before he could answer, she delivers the admittedly corny punchline. "Because Eiffel for you!"

It takes him a minute to connect the dots on the wordplay but he smiles once he gets it. "I love it!" He laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

The conversation then steers to about the people that are worse than smooth talkers and Hope bring up her own encounter with an inappropriate man. A bit of a heavy subject but she doesn't judge when people want to get something off their chest.

After her story, Bambi frowns a bit. She agrees that it's intimidating when people come on too strong and won't take no for an answer, and it seems like everyone agrees on that.

Gary was about to get into some dad jokes when Hannah lets out an excited squeal. "I got a text!" She says and reads it outloud.

'Islanders, please go to the firepit and get ready to meet your new arrival.

#newarrival #turnupthebeat'

It was silent for a moment before Hope turns to the group. "Are you ready, Islanders?"

"Let's do this!" Bobby cheers excitedly.

On the way to the fire pit, however, he pulls her aside to the kitchen, a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"What's up?" She asks, trying not to look as nervous as she feels. The last thing she wants is for him to try and back out of their couple because he wants to be open to a possible new girl without guilt.

"Today's been such a good laugh, but I thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off." He explains and she nods in understanding. She's slightly ashamed that she didn't even think of how Bobby may be feeling nervous like she is about a new Islander. "It felt like there was a bit of tension during the Truth or Dare game today." He says and she does look a bit confused. Aside from her mild words with Hope, she can't think of much that made the game tense. But his worried expression makes her worried as well. Maybe he picked up on something about her that she missed? Maybe he wished she was bolder and chose Dare during her turn? 

"Was it okay that I kissed you when I did that dare?" He asks her and she releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. He's worried he crossed the line earlier, especially with the earlier group conversation about boundaries and consent.

The sentiment makes her smile at him. "I actually loved it." She says and he looks shocked. "I mean, I chose you this morning and you kissed me this afternoon. What's not to like about that?"

He looks relieved by her answer and smiles sheepishly. "I never really got into these games when I was younger. I was pretty shy as a kid. When we did Spin the Bottle, I always hoped it wouldn't land on me." He says with a soft sigh. "I'm better at making people laugh than flirting, but here, you've got to do both. It's like being a teenager all over again." 

"I understand. I've never been that good at flirting, either, so I was terrified people would quickly grow bored of me here." She admits, glad they're opening up to each other, even if it's just a little bit. "If it means anything, I think you're doing great."

He smiles at her. "I think you're doing great, too." He pauses for a second, collecting his words. "Can I ask you, now that we're in private… where's your head at? What are you thinking about you and me?"

She blushes at his question but gives him a smile, maintaining eye contact. "I want to give us a shot. I like being coupled with you."

"I'm glad you said that." Bobby smiles, clearly pleased with her. "I think we've got a good connection so far. We're clicking, you're saying all the right stuff, you seem like my type on paper. But…"

"'But?'" Her smile falters at his hesitation.

"It has only been a day." He smiles at her in an apologetic way. "I'm not making a full decision now or anything like that. I want to get to know everyone in here."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I think so." He says and looks away for a moment. "I know I can find it hard to build a connection with someone that's more than a friendship. I need to be sure I'm with the right person." 

She tries not to let it get to her, but she can't help it. Yes, she likes that Bobby has warmed up to her so far but it still worries her that he's still trying to keep his options open. But still, it is the first day and she shouldn't let herself get attached so quickly. "I understand." She smiles at him. Before she could say more, Lotties voice rings out, calling her name.

"Whenever you two lovebirds are ready…" She smirks at them from the doorway, causing them both to blush. 

"We're coming." Bambi promises and exchanges a quick look with Bobby before following Lottie to the fire pit.


	7. Chapter 7

After they arrive at the fire pit, they all wait in anticipation for the new arrival. It isn't long before the sound of heels clicking fills the silence. "Hey everyone! I'm so excited to meet you all!"

Bambi turns to the new voice and is momentarily stunned by the new woman. She's definitely gorgeous with her tall and curvy figure and her long reddish brown hair. She does look a bit more mature than everyone there, but it doesn't seem bad. In fact, she could be described as simply glamorous.

Bobby lets put a low whistle from under his breath and while Bambi wants to be upset, she honestly can't. It's completely understandable that she can capture everyone's attention to fast. If anything, it did make her feel self conscious. Maybe she should have dressed up some more. 

"I guess we're the welcoming committee!" Bobby announces and the boys practically fall over themselves to get to her to make introductions. Something all the girls noticed.

"It is a new girl!" Hannah says with a small gasp. "And she's beautiful. Ugh." Her face twists with annoyance and jealousy.

"Do you think so?" Hope asks as she looks at Bambi.

She can't help but to be honest as she nods. "She's stunning." She agrees but lacking the contempt Hannah showed. Instead, it was more of a resignation. She has no idea how to compete with such a glamorous woman.

Lottie scoffs, clearly annoyed. "Look at those boys, all swarming around her. You'd think they hadn't just met five gorgeous women today already."

"You sound jealous." Marisol observes out loud. "Are you worried about Rocco?"

Lottie shakes her head. "Nah. I'm not worried. If he can't see what I've got, then that's his loss. What about you guys?"

Bambi looks at Bobby and frowns. He and Priya are laughing together about something that she doesn't know. Her mind drifts back to their conversation in the kitchen about how he wants to be sure he's with the right person and it worries her. What if he sees Priya as his more ideal partner? "I do want my chance to get to know him." She admits softly. "I know it's pretty early, but I already like him. But if he likes someone else more, I just have to accept that."

"I don't really mind Gary going to chat to her." Hannah says. "I don't think we're right for each other, anyway. But I don't like the idea one of us girls is in danger of going home already. If Gary does fancy Priya more, I'll have to find someone else to couple up with."

"If we don't like it, we should do something about it. I'm going to go over there to meet her." Hope declares. "I bet she'll be really nice if we get to know her, and we can check up on the boys, too. You want to come with?" 

Marisol and Bambi agree to go over and Hannah and Lottie stick back to gossip a bit but join in a bit later. They do chat a bit and while she did falter when Priya expresses interest in Bobby, she can't help but to warm up to her. She's nice and doesn't seem to want trouble. Plus, her maturity reminds her of her older sister from home. Eventually, everyone drifts apart and Bambi does drift a bit faster from the sounds of Lottie and Rocco arguing. 

After getting upstairs and showering, Bambi is ready to wind down. The excitement of the first day is starting to wear down on her. For her pajamas, she chooses a rather revealing garment that one of her friends insisted that she pack. Black lacy underwear with a blue satin robe. 

Despite wanting to wind down, she's not completely tired yet and heads downstairs to get some fresh air before bed. And it looks like others had the same idea, since some other Islanders are hanging out outside as well. Bambi sits on the daybed, enjoying the view and the nice tropical evening air, when she feels someone sit beside her. Looking over, she smiles as soon as she sees it's Bobby.

"Hey, gorgeous." The words fall from her mouth before she can even think. She blushes but he only chuckles.

"And hello to you, too." He smiles cheerfully at her. "It looks like everyone is getting ready for bed. And as it's our first night as a couple..." He trails off, looking nervous. "I was thinking about what you said earlier about wanting to get to know each other better… I'm a bit embarrassed to ask this, but…" He blushes, looking more nervous than Bambi has seen him. It's actually pretty cute. "How do you feel about sharing a bed tonight?"

"I'm looking forward to it." She admits with a smile, her own blush forming. It's admittedly sweet how he's so concerned about her being comfortable.

He releases a breath of relief and smiles at her. "I'm so glad you said that!" He says then breathes deeply. "I was so much more nervous than I was expecting!" He smiles and scoots a bit closer to her. 

She can't help but to gaze at him, a small chill going down her spine. She's not sure if it's from the breeze or from being near him.

"You look amazing tonight. I just want to say that." He says, causing her to blush and smile at him. "I'm really glad we're coupled up." 

"I'm glad, too." She replies honestly, her previous worries about Priya taking his attention melting away. Feeling herself gain a bit of boldness, she shifts closer to him and brushes her nose against his cheek.

"Hey…" He says and looks down at her with a cheeky grin and his own blush.

"Hey." She replies and draws her hands up to the sides of his face, then pulls him a bit closer, glancing down at his lips.

"What? What is it?" He asks, looking confused. "Do I have something on my mouth?"

Bambi gives him an amused look, giggling softly. He seemed do confident when he kissed her in the game. After she says nothing, she could see the understanding flicker in his eyes and he smiles brightly. "Oh! Wow. That's… very cool."

"It will be cooler if you kiss me." She doesn't know where this confidence is coming from, but something about Bobby makes her feel like this is natural and good. 

His cheeks redden some more, but he leans in while smiling, and gently loops an arm around her waist to pull her closer. It feels like electricity runs up her spine as they kiss. All in all, it's amazing. Eventually, she pulls away, noticing how Bobby seems to be swaying a bit. He beams brightly. "That was nice. Like really, really nice."

"It was amazing." She nods in agreement. It was their first real kiss, after all. Not one initiated by a dare, but one they both went in for. 

"Honestly, I kind of just wanna sweep you up again. You're, like, this gorgeous pile of dust that looks great in everything, all ready to be swept up." Bambi giggles at the strange compliment and he blushes. "What I mean is, you're irresistible. And I can't quite believe this is really happening. That was nice." He says and giggles. "I can't believe we kissed on our first night."

Before she can retort, she hears a phone beeping from across the lawn. "Guys! Come over here! I got a text." Priya calls out. After everyone gathers around, she reads it out.

'Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable.

#achallengerappears #girlcode'

"I knew it!" Lottie practically hisses, glaring daggers at Priya. 

Marisol, on the other hand, looks more intrigued. "Interesting…"

"Looks like it's competition time, ladies." Hope says, stepping a bit closer to Noah.

Bambi swallows thickly, looking up at Bobby as her previous fears resurface. Priya had expressed interest in him and while they just had a nice kiss on the daybeds, Bobby's words about wanting to find the right girl for him ring in her head. This would be a perfect chance for Priya to take him and for him to maybe have doubts about their current couple.

She finds herself holding his hand and is somewhat surprised that he squeezes it in reassurance, giving her a comforting smile like she shouldn't worry.

She hopes she doesn't have to.


	8. Chapter 8

When Bambi wakes up, she feels a slight sense of panic, not fully remembering where she is. It takes a second for her memories to resurface, however. She's at the Villa. 

Turning over, she's a tad bit disappointed to see that Bobby's space was left empty, but not too much. Not dwelling on it and figuring he was likely out and about, enjoying the Villa, she sits up out of bed and stretches, looking around. Just as she suspected, the room is a mess of blankets half off of a few beds and clothes and open suitcases were here and there. She hopes that the others will clean their mess up soon. 

As she's getting up, she does hear the familiar voices of Noah and Hope semi whispering in their bed. However, she doesn't particularly care what they are doing and just fully gets out of bed and walks to the dressing room to get ready for the day.

Going through her clothes, she starts to think about how quickly things are already changing within the Villa and they've barely been there for 24 hours. Priya arrived and basically shook up the other girls when it comes to the security of their couples, especially since she can take anyone.

Bambi isn't the naturally competitive sort, but she is trying to have her chance at finding love on this show, even if it's not with Bobby. And to have her chance, she needs to stand out or at least make herself more noticeable. 

After picking and changing into her yellow bikini with white flowers on it, she heads outside, only to find some of the Islanders already relaxing by the pool. She's not surprised to see Priya there and basically in the center of attention of the surrounding boys, like a scene from a movie. Lottie is also there, but sitting a short distance away, even though it's obvious that she's listening in.

The whole thing is a little intimidating so she is tempted to just walk past them until Bobby turns and notices her. He smiles as soon as he sees her and gestures her to join them. The others start to notice her presence as well.

"Hey, Bambi!" Priya looks at her with a warm and welcoming expression. "Take a seat! I'm just quizzing the boys a bit."

"There's a quiz?" Ibrahim asks with a confused and worried tone, earning a laugh from Gary.

"Just a figure of speech, mate."

She smiles at such a nice invitation and walks over to the group, sitting on the edge of Bobby's lounger, and judging from how he immediately shifts his feet to the side to give her more space, he doesn't mind it.

"I mean, I'm just trying to learn a bit about the couples here." Priya explains with a smile. "I need to figure out my options, you know?" She points out and then gives Bambi a sly grin. "Want to play my 'good cop', Bambi?"

She notices Lottie giving her a pointed expression, like it's a warning, but since Priya does seem quite friendly and the point of her arrival is to meet the guys, she agrees. "Sure, I'll help. I kind of like police stuff."

"Me too!" The older woman beams. "You're in law school, right?"

"That's actually Marisol." Bambi corrects her with an easy smile. "I'm the ballerina." 

"Ah, right! Maybe I should leave it to her to grill Ibrahim."

Then, Lottie strolls over, shooting Bambi a displeased look before sitting down closer to them. "You make it sound hot." She says with a somewhat sarcastic tone, which Priya points out. Their discussion actually gets a little bit tense while the boys try to keep things refreshingly casual.

Things are still awkward, especially when Priya and Lottie looks at her like they want her to save the moment. So, she decides to make a light joke of things, not sure where else to go from there. "On a lighter note, how is my outfit today?" She asks, and stands up, clearly joking as she twirls a bit. "I was thinking that today's a good day to go yellow." She says with a laugh.

At first she thinks her playful banter struck a nerve with the girls, but they actually look more like they find it amusing than anything. She does notice Bobby blush a bit, but doesn't think much of it, even though she is a bit pleased by it. 

"Damnnnnn! Girl, all I can say is, respect. So much respect." Priya says and Bambi blushes but smiles at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lottie agrees with a nod. "That swimsuit is absolutely stunning on you, Bambi."

"Thank you!" She beams at the girls. "You guys look incredible, too. Like, insanely so."

She doesn't expect the boys to get in on the fun, too, showering her with compliments and causing her to blush even more, sitting back down. "You guys are so sweet."

"You might actually be the fittest girl here." Priya tells Bambi with a good natured laugh.

Lottie pipes up with a faux pitying expression. "It'll be hard for you to graft on Bobby, Priya." She says and Priya only shrugs in reply, showing she's not really bothered. "Yeah, you're right, Lottie." The witchy woman looks pleased by this resignation. "Then how are you going to decide who to go for?"

"I feel like I can't just pick based on who's the fittest." The answers with a contemplative smile. "It's about feeling that connection with someone, right?" 

Right there is where Bambi can happily agree. While looking for someone attractive is nice, what's the point of them being good looking if the chemistry is dry? She manages a quick glance back at Bobby while he isn't looking. Do they have any connection or is she just deluding herself because she's crushing? He catches her gaze and winks at her, causing her to blush and abruptly look away and tune back into the conversation. Something about vibrations and vibrators and Bobby even sang a small bit of 'Good Vibrations', earning some more laughs. Things did get a little bit awkward when Rahim tried to flirt and it came out more, well, awkward.

After a little bit, the conversation drifts back to couples and Priya asks about Noah and Hope. Bambi ponders it and shrugs. "You mentioned liking the quiet and gentle type, right? Maybe you should go for Noah."

"Especially since we don't want them to form an alliance and start voting others out." Bobby agrees with Bambi, even though his logic is a tad bit misguided.

"Not sure that's exactly how this works, mate." Gary contradicts him a bit. 

Priya looks like she's contemplating this idea. "Do you think I'd have a chance of getting in between Hope and Noah?" 

Rocco shakes his head almost immediately. "Unlikely. They're really going for that 'power couple' vibe already."

Priya nods before turning towards Bambi and Bobby. "What about you two? How strong are you two now, after last night?"

Bambi blushes at the inquiry and was about to try and answer until Bobby beats her to the punch. "I think we're also one of the stronger couples, but I don't know how Bambi feels yet." He smiles and looks at his partner. "What do you think?"

She gives him a small smile before her gaze drifts to her feet. "I think we're pretty strong, too. We even kissed a bit last night…" She admits and he grins even more.

"You know what that means." Bobby says and sits up, moving to sit on the edge of the lounger beside Bambi and wraps his arm around her shoulder, a gesture she isn't quite sure if casual or not. 

"Maybe I do. Interesting." Priya grins slyly at the pair. "But in general though, do you feel strong in your couple, Bambi?"

"I think we're really solid." She replies, looking back up at the group. "I did like how things went last night, after all. I'm feeling stronger with Bobby than I have before and I'd like to see where it goes." Even though she's refusing to look at his face to see his reaction, she does feel him shift to sit up a bit straighter. Something she's not sure is a positive sign or not. When she does sneak a glance at him, she catches him looking intently at her and she looks away again, feeling embarrassed. Maybe she's just overthinking it?

Priya rests her face in her hands and sighs. "I really like everyone here, especially Bambi. And Marisol seems like a really cool person, but no matter what I do, someone will be upset."

"Or you could still end up going home just as fast as you came in here. That kind of thing can happen here." Lottie says with a sharp tone and Priya immediately dismisses her jab. 

"Ugh, no, that would be the worst. But I don't think that will happen to me. I'm in it for the long haul."

"We all are. But some of us are flying first class." Lottie smirks at Priya then picks up her personalized water bottle and stands up. "I need to go find Hannah and Hope. We need to have a strategy chat." She says and looks expectantly at Bambi like she's supposed to follow along as well. "Coming, Bambi?" 

Bambi inwardly sighs as she can already guess what this 'strategy chat' will be about. Likely Lottie trying to turn the girls against Priya and make a plan to keep her frosted and the boys on their side. Quite petty and even foolish, especially on a show like this. She was about to resign and follow when Bobby clears his throat. "Actually, I'd like to have a chat with Bambi, too." He says and gives her an unreadable pointed look. "If you want to, that is. I'll be over by the daybeds." He says and nods in the direction of the area.

She's not sure whether to be thrilled or filled with dread that he wanted a private conversation with her. After all, he could be interested in Priya and just didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone. Or he could want to enunciate the fact that he wants to still have his options open a bit before he decides how he feels about her and her embarrassingly obvious crush. However, any conversation is better than following Lottie to some sort petty 'meeting' that's obviously about Priya, especially when she seems so nice and personally, Bambi has no problem with her. Even if there's a ⅕ chance that Priya will choose Bobby, or ½ since she and Marisol were specifically mentioned, she can't blame her for how the game plays. 

After the others disperse, she wonders what she should do. Try to keep her couple by strategizing with Lottie or speaking with Bobby. The decision was easier than she thought it would be, as she chooses to speak with Bobby first. If she has to wait, she'll probably get even more anxious about what he wants to talk about. 

On her way to the daybeds, Rahim does try to pull her aside for a conversation, but she politely declines, wanting to get to her intended destination without too many deterrents. By the time she gets there, just as he promised, he's sitting alone and waiting for her. He looks up as she approaches and smiles brightly.

"Your new look is pure class, Bambino." He says and causes a smile to adorn her face, her cheeks staining pink. 

"Thank you, Bobbino." She says and sits down next to him. 

He makes a bit of room for her, but has a pleased expression on his face. "You came over straight away! I almost thought you'd see the girls first, since Lottie asked you first."

"I can talk to the girls in a bit." Bambi shrugs and rubs her arm a bit. "I thought it was more important for us to catch up first, given the situation."

"With Priya?" He correctly guesses, earning him a nod.

"Yeah." She admits with a sheepish expression, feeling a bit transparent with her concern for the situation.

"There were some things I wanted to chat with you about, too." He reminds her, looking a bit more serious than usual, but still maintaining some casualness.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Well, for starters, when you showed off your outfit back there, I thought you looked amazing." He smirks at her and she blushes, nearly forgetting about that.

"Really?" She asks with a sheepish expression. "I was actually more or less joking around when I did that. The conversation got so tense there."

"I understand that, but still. I know it's weird, but I like knowing that everyone was checking you out, but it's me you picked."

"It is a little weird." She laughs a bit but doesn't really mind. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? That you like my swimsuit?" While it was a nice confidence booster, she was kind of hoping to get a better understanding of how their couple will progress.

He does get quiet for a moment, looking both nervous and serious about what he's trying to figure out the words he wants to say. "When you told Priya that you felt really solid with me, did you really mean it?" 

Feeling nervous about where the conversation is going, she nods in confirmation. "I meant what I said, because that's how I felt. Is there something wrong with that? I mean, I know you said you still wanted to make sure you was with the right person, but I still think we make for a good couple."

He actually looks really relieved. "Oh, good. It was a bold move saying that in front of everyone." He says like he's impressed that she's coming out of her shell, even if it's a little bit. "I was afraid you'd try to keep your options open now that Priya's here."

"Really?" Bambi's eyes widen in shock. "I actually thought the same about you. I mean, I hate to doubt you or anything, but with such a beautiful and interesting woman coming in, I couldn't help but to consider it." She says, feeling ashamed to have doubted him in the first place.

"You're beautiful and interesting, too, Bam. And it looks like we'll have to keep checking in with each other, especially when things like this happens." He sighs and grips her hand, lightly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "I don't want Priya to pick me. I want to find a way for us to stay together." He says and then looks at her. After a moment of them looking at each other, he shifts decisively closer to her, leaning in for a kiss, which she meets him in the middle for.

His lips feel warm against hers and she only scarcely feel his hand gliding across the small of her back. When he pulls away, his eyes show a vulnerability she's never seen in his eyes before. 

"Are you okay?" She asks him, feeling worried for him.

"I just…" He starts off before pausing in thought, a frown on his face. "I know I'm all jokes and stuff when I'm around everyone. But being here with you? It… does something to me." He breathes out, but maintains eye contact with her. "I felt it the first time, too. You know, when we kissed? Like, suddenly there's something I really care about, and I don't want to lose it. That's you, by the way." He rushes like he's trying to fix his phrasing. "Not that you're a 'thing' or an 'it'."

She giggles a bit but smiles softly at him. "I know what you mean. I've been feeling the same way, sort of. I know I'm not the most confident or outgoing girl here, but when I'm talking to you or spending time with you, I feel like, I don't know, like I'm on stage, dancing again. I've always been comfortable and confident while dancing, like I know exactly what I'm doing and that I can do it. With you, it's like I don't have to be nervous." She admits to him, glad that they are opening up and being honest with each other. "I haven't felt strongly about someone in a while and it's scary because there's a lot at stake if something goes wrong. I've also been burned before so it's harder to open myself up again."

"That's it! Exactly." He agrees as though she was reading his thoughts. She didn't realize that they both had similar insecurities when it comes to opening up on relationships but she's glad that they have a mutual understanding. "I really don't want to mess this up." He continues, gripping her hand a bit.

While she's still relieved that they can talk like this, she knows this can get emotionally heavy if they continue at this rate. "Let's change the subject." She suggests and tries to think of a subject to lighten the mood. "Do you think you'd, you know… do bits in the Villa?" She asks and blushes from asking such a question. 

Bobby laughs in surprise, very likely not expecting such a question to fall from her lips. "Well, that was a great shift." He says after calming down. "Um, I'm not sure. Maybe. It depends." He answers with a shrug. 

"You mean it depends on the girl?" She asks, her brows furrowed a bit. 

"Perhaps that's part of it, yeah." He nods as he looks at her. "But I meant like, it depends on the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if my head wasn't in the right place, or she wasn't in the right mood, then no. Finding someone attractive isn't the only thing that matters when it comes to getting it on."

"Yeah. You need to be comfortable." She agrees with a nod and he chuckles a bit.

"That's important. I mean, you're going to be naked with them. Doesn't matter who you are, it's a whole other kind of intimacy isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right." She says, understanding what he's saying. "You need to feel at ease." 

"That's exactly what I mean." He says, smiling at the fact she's on the same page as him. "Being ready for it physically isn't the same as being ready for it emotionally."

"No, you're right, it isn't." She nods. "There has to be a certain connection there and if one person isn't up for it…"

"If one person isn't up for it, then it's not happening. End of."

"And if there's only five minutes available. You just shouldn't bother." She points out and he chuckles. 

"Fair enough." He releases her hand and stretches himself out on the daybed, looking at her thoughtfully. "Right, my turn to ask a question." 

"Go on. You can ask me anything." She says and lays down beside him, looking at him.

"Who do you think will be first to have sex in here?" He asks with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

She laughs a bit before considering. "Probably Hope, especially with the way she and Noah are going."

He nods in consideration of her input. "Interesting…" He says and then smiles at her. "You know what, Bambi? I like chatting with you."

"I like chatting with you, too." She smiles warmly at him. He makes it so easy for them to just talk to each other in a way that isn't forced nor awkward.

"We should probably get back to the others, eh?" He suggests and she groans a bit.

"I almost forgot that I have to go to Lottie's stupid strategy meeting." She huffs in mild annoyance. "I know it'll be about Priya's arrival. I almost thought she was gonna hex her into a worm earlier." She laughs and he does as well.

"I'm sorry you're being pulled into this clique drama stuff, but hopefully, you won't get too involved." He says and leans over, kissing her forehead. "You should go before you poof into a worm, too." He teases and she grins before rolling off the bed. 

"I'll see you later?" She asks and he nods. After a quick wave goodbye, she walks to the rooftop terrace to attend the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Just as Bambi initially thought, the meeting was just a waste of time. They met up, talked for a bit about how they are worried about Priya not making them safe anymore, then dispersed with the idea of checking in with their men. Something Bambi already did, but wouldn't mind doing again. Not necessarily to check and see if Bobby changed his mind in the last ten minutes, but more to just hang out with him and laugh at his jokes. Maybe even share a few more kisses, if she's lucky.

Now they are just relaxing and chatting idly when Hannah brings up the smell in air. It honestly smells like a piña colada to her, but it does have a stronger pineapple direction. Then the topic came up about what everyone calls their sun block. As soon as Bambi mentions her more American term, sunscreen, the conversation turns to her.

"I meant to ask, but you're American, right? What brings you all the way to Europe?" Bobby asks her. "You live in London now, right?"

Marisol gives him a small glare. "You don't just ask someone why they left their country. It could be personal."

Bobby's eyes immediately widen and he looks at Bambi. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." He says and she brushes him off.

"It's okay, I promise." She smiles at him. "I'm from Miami, Florida but me and my sister had bigger dreams. When she was twenty and I was seventeen, she moved to London to pursue modeling and brought me with her since I had dreams of attending the Pineapple Dance Studios. It was hard for us at first, but we made it work. Now we both live comfortably but separately. She has a townhouse with her husband and I share a flat with a couple of friends from the studio."

"Oh, that's amazing." Hannah smiles at Bambi. "It must be nice to have your dreams come true."

"Not all my dreams came true yet." Bambi laughs a bit. "But I'm hoping they will."

Bambi could have sworn that Bobby was about to ask about her other dreams, but before he could ask about what they could be, a phone chimes.

"Guys! I got a text." Hannah cried out in eagerness. "My first missive from our Island Overlords." She then strikes an elegant pose as she proudly recites the text. "'Islanders, it's time for 'Two Truths and a Lie!' Each of you will name three facts about yourselves with--'"

"And we have to guess which one's the lie, right?" Lottie interrupts and Hannah beams happily. 

"Yes! Hashtag, 'hidden depths', hashtag 'truths emerge'! I love that." The ginger is clearly excited for this game. However, not everyone shares her excitement.

Rahim groans, clearly not liking the idea of this game. "Oh no, I hate this game. I can never read people." He says and then looks to Bambi as though begging for her assistance with this challenging. She doesn't know why he thinks she can help him with this but gives him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Rahim. And you have Marisol to help you. She's a law student, so she's the best judge of character."

The woman in question smiles. "Yeah, I'm not worried about it. Stick with me, Rahim." 

"I'll do that." He agrees, now looking at Marisol.

Priya sighs with a worried look on her face. "I probably won't do very well either, Rahim. I only just met everyone."

"It's okay, Priya." Bambi smiles at her. "You only got here a couple hours after us. We're still learning about each other, too."

Gary scoffs a bit. "I bet Hope and Noah will know each other's answers."

"Hopefully." Noah gives his short reply but looks uncertain. Bambi thought that with how they haven't left really left each other's side since the initial coupling, that they would at least appear more comfortable with this.

"Where were you two all morning, anyway?" Gary asks, looking between the both of them and Noah adverts his gaze.

"We stayed behind to make the beds." He says, which causes Bambi's eyes to furrow. She knows they were just laying around in bed together and she's not sure why they are hiding it.

From beside her, Bobby sniggers. "Is that what we're calling it now?" He teases them. The light hearted teasing continues all the way to the firepit for the game. 

They all gather around the firepit, sitting comfortably with each of the couples basically sitting together while Priya is sitting alone but still close by. Everyone's phone beeps and they look at the text they received.

'The first one in the hot seat is… Hope!'

"I'm up for it!" Hope immediately hops up, seeming to love the attention being on her. Bambi wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. She exchanges a confident look with Noah and continues. It turns out that Hope can't cook but has been kicked out of a water park for bringing her own champagne and she used to be in a choir.

Next is Noah, and his lie was owning a snake, even though he used to want one. He also has a collection of specialty figurines and likes Monster Munch. 

Since Bambi guessed both of those correctly, Marisol wanted her to guess her own, between going to prison, being allergic to pineapple, and dancing Salsa. This does take a bit longer for her to guess, but she goes with the pineapple, since Marisol looks like she has a body fit for dancing and she seems too smart to go to prison. She guesses this correctly, too.

When it's Bobby's turn, she gets worried, mostly because of his comment about wanting to keep all his lies straight. Even though he quickly says that he's just kidding, it causes Bambi to have some doubts on their couple. Yes, she likes Bobby, anyone can see that, but has he been honest with her? Is he already starting to string her along because she already involved her feelings so early in the game? She really doesn't want to doubt him, but she doesn't want to be used as the easiest one due to her loyalty. The fact that he brushed off Lottie and Marisol's suspicions makes her even more wary. Her sister warned her that she may be taken advantage of because of her nature but she didn't listen. Now she wonders if she should have.

Back to the game, Bambi once again correctly guesses the lie between Bobby's award winning buttercream, his record time on a mechanical bull, and that he sang in a punk band. She only guesses the buttercream because it seemed a little weird, but she gets that correct, too.

The next up is Priya, and her three facts were about her modeling professionally, her winning a spelling bee, and her being caught shoplifting. Bambi can definitely see Priya as a model, so she crossed that out. The other two are a harder guess, but she ends up going with the spelling bee. She's correct again and it turns out that Priya had placed second.

Bambi is the last to go and she comes up with three facts. One, dyeing her hair silver. The Second, being afraid of candles so never having a birthday cake, and the last, volunteering every Christmas. The is the candles, which would be obvious if they knew her on the outside. She's practically splurge at the Yankee Candle store every paycheck. And who can deny birthday cake? Both Priya and Bobby, more so Priya, guess it correctly.

When the game ends, the lighthearted atmosphere starts to get uneasy and tense, especially since it revealed some cracks in the couples. Even though they all only known each other for a day, it's clear some are dwelling on it more than others. 

Bambi is about to go off on her own to do her own thinking when she gets a text. "I got a text!" She announces and starts to read as soon as she gets everyone's attention.

'Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple up with. All Islanders must now gather at the firepit.

#decisionsdecisions #onawingandapriya'

With everyone back in place in their couple, only Priya has left the area to change her clothes for the occasion. Even though she's still beside Bobby, she's sitting with a bit more space between them than usual, unable to get the possibility of him deceiving her out of her head. She thinks he noticed her attitude towards him and gives her a confused yet worried look, but doesn't try to get closer to her.

In fact, everyone around the pit seems rather subdued and anxious about this recoupling. One couple will be broken up, after all, and the single girl will be at risk of going home. Various couples seem to be turning to each other for reassurance, but it's clear they're all preparing for the worst.

Lost in her thoughts, she flinches a bit when she feels Bobby take the chance and reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers. As much as she wants to, she doesn't pull away from him. She doesn't even realize how her hands have gotten clammy from her nerves until she feels his warm and dry hand in hers.

"If she picks me, we can still end up together again. I don't have to share a bed with her." He says, looking her in her eyes with a smile on his face. "We can pick each other next chance we get."

Part of her hopes that it doesn't come to that. That she can trust Bobby. Another part still has doubts as the realities start to settle in on the game. Everyone wants something from this show. Love. Money. Or even fame. How can she be sure they're both their for the same reasons? "Can we talk about this later?" She whispers to him.

He looks taken aback and even a little bit hurt. She already feels bad for what she said but she wants to hold firm. At least until she gets some stuff off her chest. Before he can respond, the doors open and Priya strides out in a silver sheath dress with a plunging neckline. She looks fresh off the runway with her dress and her expensive looking heels.

When she faces the Islanders, she turns to everyone, honestly looking like a goddess. "I never thought I'd be here in this position…" she starts off, only to be interrupted by Bobby.

"What position? Standing, giving a speech?" He jokes with a laugh before Hope shushes him.

However, Priya simply continues without a hitch. "I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the Villa. It wasn't easy coming in as the new girl and having to catch up. Everyone has been so lovely, which made it even harder to make my decision. But I came to the Villa to find love, so even though someone might end up upset, I have to go with my heart." She breathes out and starts to address the girls. "Bambi, you're a cool person, and so are you, Marisol and Hope. I really like everyone here, pretty much. This is really hard!" She says, clearly struggling to make a decision. "So that's why…" she trails off, likely for the dramatic effect. "The boy I want to couple up with tonight is… Bobby."

Suddenly, all eyes turn to Bambi, but her eyes are wide and looking at Priya, then looking at Bobby. They both look apologetically at her and while she wants to be upset by this development, she simply swallows her disappointment and gives them a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. 

"This is… this is fine." She says and pulls her hand out of Bobby's grasp. "It's cool. You and Bobby can make a nice couple. I'm happy for you." She says, trying not to be too upset or cause a scene. After all, she did sort of expect this to happen, even if she didn't want it to happen. 

She hears Bobby sigh from beside her. "This'll take some getting used to." He slowly rises from his spot beside Bambi to take his new one beside Priya, and she takes his hand. 

Not long after, the Islanders start to disperse and Bambi tries to avoid their gazes. Some looking at her with pity and other looking at Priya with contempt, but the latter is mostly from Lottie. She also tries to shuffle away, but is stopped by the new couple, no longer holding hands. 

Almost immediately, Priya pulls her into a hug. "I'm so sorry it had to be like this." She apologizes to her. "This wasn't easy for me to do at all and I wish there was a better way."

"You don't have to apologize. It is what it is." She smiles after returning the hug. When they pull apart, the air is awkward again. 

Bobby clears his throat and looks to Priya. "Mind if I talk to her right quick? Privately?" He asks and then looks at Bambi.

Priya looks between the two and smiles. "Not at all! Take all the time you need. Thank you for taking this all so gracefully." She pats Bambi on the shoulder in passing and joins the others back in the Villa.

The ex-couple sit back by the firepit, awkwardly sitting a few inches apart and in an awkward silence before Bobby breaks it. "I have the feeling you're upset with me." He says and turns to look at her, clearly referring to her attitude earlier. "Look, if this is about Priy--."

"It's not about her." She interrupts him, fidgeting nervously with her hands. "It's about you, Bobby. I don't know what to think anymore."

His brows knit together in confusion and concern. "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong? I promise I didn't expect her to pi--."

"It's not about her!" She repeats, uncharacteristically snapping at him. She's not sure why or how she got this upset, but old feelings are starting to resurface and she doesn't know what to do. "It's what you said earlier about 'keeping your lies straight'. How do I know you've been honest with me this whole time?"

"That?" He says with a surprised expression. "It was just a joke. I was just bantering around."

"It didn't feel like a joke." She frowns at him. "I'm really sorry Bobby, but I need to know that you're really being honest with me. I've been strung along and lied to before and the idea of you doing it to me is just… I can't take it…" She can feel tears well up in her eyes and she tries to rub them away.

"I'm sorry…" He says with a tone that sounds genuinely regretful. "It truly was just a joke, but I didn't even think about it before I said it. I never meant to hurt you, but you're right to be upset about it." He says and reaches over, placing a tentative hand over hers. "I promise I've been honest with you about everything and I'll continue to be honest with you. I'm really sorry for sounding like an insensitive bloke."

Bambi wants to trust him, she really does. Not wanting to apply her past experiences to him, she gives him a smile. "I forgive you, Bobby. I'm sorry for reacting like this."

"You definitely don't have to apologize." He shakes his head. "I probably would feel the same way in your position and I should have thought it through." He says and wipes a fallen tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Are we okay again?"

She nods with a smile and kisses his cheek. "We're okay. We should go get ready with the others." She suggests and he nods. 

Together, they walk back to the Villa in a much more comfortable silence. They have an evening get together to get ready for, even if they're no longer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter. Please tell me what you think? ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

As the girls get ready for the evening, the dressing room is practically chaos with clothes everywhere and the air filled with smells of various perfumes and make up. It makes Bambi thankful she doesn't have any breathing issues, or else she would have been over powered.

Bambi sits at her station, getting herself ready. Even though she's sad that Bobby is no longer coupled with her, she does want to have a good time. And who knows? Maybe it's for the best and she can find out if she has chemistry with someone else? Even though they did have a talk earlier, they never said where they would go from there. What if he finds himself happier with Priya?

She's taken from her thoughts when she catches Hannah looking at her through the mirror. "Talk about a plot twist! I was, like, so sure Priya was going to pick Gary." She says which Bambi finds a little odd, especially since Priya has shown no interest in the blond construction worker.

Lottie stops what she's doing and joins the conversation as well. "She shouldn't have gone for anyone, as far as I'm concerned." She says and Hope scoots by before standing in the mirror, trying to decide between two outfits by holding them against herself.

"That's not how it works, babes. She had to choose someone." Hope says in defense and then looks at Bambi. "But I gotta say, Bambi is the person I'm vibing with the least." She says with a shrug. "Sorry babes, but I've gotta be honest about how I feel."

"It's okay. I don't particularly think much of you, either." Bambi replies softly, but still loud enough to be heard. As much as she wants to get along with the girls, she's not going to force her friendship on those that clearly either don't want it or are just passive aggressive in general.

Lotties cuts in as well. "Yeah, we're all sunshine and rainbows as long as nobody's taking Noah, right Hope?"

Hope then scowls and looks like she's about to argue with them both, until Hannah cuts in. "Surely what matters right now is how Bambi feels, right?" She asks, eating the hostility. "She's, like, the protagonist of the whole situation!" She says and turns an expectant look to Bambi. "Priya's not around at the moment… How do you feel? Like, really really feel?" 

"She was in a tough position." She sighs a bit. "She had to choose one of the boys, regardless. Now I feel bad for her because half the Villa is blaming her for something the producers clearly set up." She says and Hannah smiles.

"I'm glad we can be mature about this." The ginger says to her. 

Marisol joins the conversation as she's spraying her hair with some hairspray. "We can't afford to get salty when people are true to themselves. You want what you want. Saying or doing otherwise to protect other people doesn't change that. And your subconscious will always find a way to get it anyway, so you might as well be upfront about it."

"I'm not sure about any of this 'true to yourself' self. Do you mean people should just follow their subconscious without question? That sounds selfish." 

"Yeah. Heroes make sacrifices for the good of others." Hannah agrees with Lottie. 

Marisol sits and looks at the group as though eager to explain. "I'm not saying we should be selfish. I'm saying, be fierce. You should keep that in mind now that you're the one who's single, Bambi." She advises, now looking directly at her. "You'll have to take one of our own men if you don't want to be dumped."

She could feel all the eyes on her as they wait for her response, but she's thinking. In a way, Marisol is right. On this show, in order to play the game, you have to be honest with yourself. She's definitely not used to being fierce, but she does remember how she felt when she first stepped out into the yard to meet the boys. It was like the curtain rising for her to perform. 

She also wants to find love here, so she can't hide forever. And toes will be stepped on, so she may as well imagine wearing her cutest ballet shoes while she's stepping. At least, that's what she's pretty sure her best friend from home would say. She could always start to apply it now, even if she just wants her summer to be a fulfilling one. "I think… I'll be okay with that." She finally says, her heart starting to race. She doesn't want enemies, but she has to do what she has to do.

Lottie tuts and rolls her eyes. "Then you're just like Priya." She says as though it was a mark of shame. 

"I don't really have a choice, Lottie." She defends herself, avoiding her gaze as she puts on her earrings. "I don't want to go home, so I'll have to find someone to take an interest in me. Everyone knows I like Bobby, but this game will have all of us shuffling couples, even if we don't want to. If I can't get him back, then I'll have to hope that I made a good impression on someone else enough so that I don't go home. Especially so early in the summer."

"Come on guys, we all knew that grafting on each other's partners would be part of the game." Marisol adds to the argument. "None of us would be here if we weren't already okay with this stuff." She then cautiously places a hand on Bambi's shoulder. "It's hard to accept that someone's gonna get hurt, but you have to be prepared for that. Someone's toes have to get stepped on."

"Why does it always come back to toes?" Hannah whines from her station. "You're as bad as Bobby."

"There's always a chance we'll get some new boys, of course, but it seems a bit soon when Priya's only just arrived." Marisol says with a logical tone. 

After a few moment of silence, Hope breaks it again. "You girls ready?" She asks, looking out the window.

Looking at her choice of outfits and chose her white two piece dress with one long sleeve that shimmers with glitter and sequins. After smiling at her reflection, she follows the girls out to the lawn. Music is playing from the speakers as the Islanders chatted amongst themselves.

Bambi knows that she has to start grafting if she wants a chance to stay at the Villa, bit now that she's in a position to do so, she doesn't know what to do. Her confidence wanes as it seems like everyone is content with not talking to her. Like she's a wallflower. Invisible.

With her mood now down, she goes to sit on the swing, her eyes drifting over the groups. Some couples are whispering and laughing among themselves and others are just socializing in general. 

She managed to see Bobby as he's mid-way through an impression, standing amid a cluster of Islanders. He dons a regal expression and makes a sweeping gesture across the lit-up lawn. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom." He announces, successfully making her giggle a bit from spot on the sidelines. She's sure it's from the Lion King.

The other Islanders laugh and applause before they start to disperse as well. Bobby sees her sitting alone and makes his way over, sitting beside her. "So, what did you make of my impression?" He asks with a cheeky smile. 

"It was spot on." She laughs. "Felt like I was watching the Lion King all over again."

He smirks and winks at her, causing her to blush. "You flatter me. You try one." He encourages her. 

She gives in when she sees that playful gleam in his eyes. "Alright." She agrees. "I'll give one a try."

"That's my girl." He says with a bright smile and starts to hush an imaginary crowd to give her the 'spotlight'.

For her impression, she decides to do Bobby himself. "I love toes! Toes toes toes. Toes are my favorite." She says, barely able to keep a straight face. "If we play Truth or Dare again, I'm picking dare so I can suck on someone's toes. That's my favorite!" She says and breaks her character a bit with a laugh. "Come on, big man! Get those piggies out!" 

Bobby's eyes flash in amusement as he starts to laugh as well. "I like to think of myself as a little more… what's the word?"

"A foot fetishist?" She asks with her own tone of amusement.

He snorts in laughter and playfully nudges her arm. "I was going to say 'subtle'." He says with a wink.

"So you don't deny the foot fetish?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirks again, making her face heat up once again at the insinuation. "Anywhere, here's my last one." He clears his throat before starting, speaking in an exaggerated drawl. "Duuude, this one time, in my truck, I picked up a stray dog that was, like, hitchhiking through central Europe, and we shared this intense connection, and it, like, totally changed my life."

Bambi giggles at his impression of Rocco. "That was pretty good. Right down to the hitchhiking dog."

Bobby dips into a low, theatrical bow. "I live to entertain." He sits back up and sighs. "Okay, let's chat. We didn't get to talk about this earlier, but I am sorry about what happened with Priya. How do you feel about it now?"

Bambi frowns a bit and meets his gaze. "I'll admit that earlier I was thinking things through, you know? I think that I do want us to work this out."

"Yeah, so do I." He smiles at her. "It's still the early days, though. Maybe you'll grow on me like a sexy fungus?" He teases and laughs a bit. "In any case… we should get to know each other better." He says and moves a little closer to her. Between the proximity and the way wind billows his half opened shirt, Bambi is sure her face is quite red. 

Bambi inches closer to him, her fingers lightly brushing his arm. It's like the night before when it was just them on the daybeds, talking and just being together. She's about to lean in for a kiss when she hears a throat clear behind them. 

They both turn to see Priya looking at them with raised eyebrows. Bambi quickly pulls away from Bobby and looks away with a guilty expression on her face. Even though she still likes him, she probably shouldn't be so cozy with him when he's in another couple, even if they were in one just earlier that evening.

"Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom?" Priya teases with a laugh, causing Bambi's face to heat up. "Don't look so guilty. It's why we're all here, isn't it? To flirt?" 

"We were just finishing up." Bobby says in defense and Priya just grins at him. She then lightly kisses him on the cheek before walking back into the Villa. 

An awkward moment passes before Bobby gives Bambi an apologetic look. "I'd better go find where she's gone off to." He says and walks away, but she manages to catch him occasionally looking back at her before he disappears into the Villa as well. 

While she's happy that Priya wasn't upset with her, she still feels guilty for practically hanging off of him when he's now in a new couple. Maybe she's just being selfish, but she does hope that she can couple back up with him soon.

After a while, she wanders near the pool and does manage a small conversation with Ibrahim before Marisol arrives, casting a possessive warning glare at Bambi. However, she thankfully calms down after Ibrahim eases her worries. After the pair go back inside, Bambi looks around and sees that most of the Islanders are doing the same.

Again, as she watches them all leave, she starts to feel alone. The others still have someone to go to and talk to and it's like she's back to being a wallflower. It's times like these when she wishes she can call home and spend over an hour talking to her sister about anything and everything. Her and Evelyn would have been gossiping about this place for hours. 

As she's walking back inside, now ready to snuggle up under the blankets, she suddenly remembers that she'll be alone through the night. That Bobby will be in the bed with Priya instead of her. 

She knows that it'll be awkward for them all to be sharing the same room, and honestly, she doesn't want to see them in the same bed, probably cuddling with each other or some other stuff that couples do. She doesn't want to be the jealous ex, but she knows that being there and watching them will hurt, even if it's just a little. Instead, she opts for sleeping on the daybeds for the night, hoping it won't be a permanent arrangement for her to be sleeping outside alone.

She goes upstairs to change into some pajamas, thinking about what tomorrow will bring. If she doesn't find someone willing to couple with her tomorrow, she may end up going home. But if she does find someone, then a different couple will be broken up. That is, if the producers give her a chance to recouple. In an ideal situation, they would add another Islander for her and everyone would be happy and no one split up. But when have the producers ever been that generous?

For her pajamas, she chooses a dark grey pajama set with white upside down hearts on both the tank top and the shorts. Nice for the warm weather that will surely be outside. 

After going back downstairs, she goes to the daybeds and starts to set up her area when she hears footsteps approaching. She turn and looks more or less shocked to see Marisol standing there. 

"You know, you could rock anything, Bambi." She compliments her with a smile. "But it would be cool to see you in something a little more POW."

"I guess you're right." She says and looks down at her pajamas. "This was the first pair I picked up, to be honest."

Marisol nods and sits next to her on the bed. "Thought of come out here and keep you company for the night."

"Thank you, but doesn't Ibrahim mind?" She asks, it wanting to be the reason she's keeping a volume apart, even if she does want some company.

Marisol laughs a bit in reply. "Please, babe. Ibrahim can last one night without me. It's not like we were going to do anything, anyway. Plus, I'd much rather be out here with you." She then nestles under the blankets and peeks out from under the blankets, then reaches out to brush her finger through Bambi's hair, separating a strand to plait. "Whew. It's kind of hot here, isn't it. I can't believe I just made a weather comment."

"Why not?" She asks, a bit confused but still glad that Marisol joined her for the evening. She was sure everyone would have just stuck to their own couple and forgotten all about her. 

The other woman shrugs. "It's one of those things people go to when they don't know what to talk about, isn't it? Imagine in a few more days when we finally run out of small talk." She laughs. "It'll be like 'don't you think it's hot, Bobby,' and, like 'totally, Hope, it's so hot.' Won't that be dire?"

Bambi laughs at the possibilities. "I hate small talk too, even though I can't always think of interesting topics, either. Hopefully by then, we'll all know each other enough to where topics come naturally and we're not sitting around and doing ice breaker questions for the whole summer."

"Really?" Her eyes widen a bit. "I'm surprised. You seem pretty cool to me. You're a little reserved, but interesting."

"Thank you." Bambi smiles at her. "You seem cool, too. Probably one of the most mature women here."

"Thanks." She smiles back. "You know, in a pinch, I could always do a dance."

"I'll be sure to volunteer you if things get really dull." 

"You know, I'd need a dance partner in that case. I'll keep you in mind. After all, you are the professional dancer of the group."

"We'll see." She giggles a bit and relaxes, glad for the friendly conversation. She thought earlier that maybe Marisol wouldn't be so friendly with her since she caught her having a casual conversation with Ibrahim that could have been interpreted as grafting, but her worries ease when she sees that she's not holding it against her. Upon realizing that she's gone silent, she turns and looks over at Marisol to see if she fell asleep already.

Nope. She's wide awake but looks like she's deep in thought but conflicted about something. Like she wants to say something but isn't sure if she should. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm…" Marisol starts to answer, a bit of hesitation in her voice. "I'm trying to figure out if it's my place to tell you about… stuff."

This is where Bambi gets worried. Has something already happened behind her back? Is there someone plotting to sabotage her time here? Should she be worried? "What stuff?"

At this, Marisol gestures to the bedroom window. "Priya and Bobby." She answers in a way that makes her stomach sink and turn like an out of control submarine. She almost doesn't want to think about what they could be doing. What if Bobby already prefers her company? She can't blame him, after all. Even if he did make such sweet promises to her, a woman like Priya could turn the heads of Mount Rushmore. The other woman seems to sense her worry and gives her a knowing look. "I could tell you…"

Should she accept? After all, she did opt out of the bedroom to avoid seeking them for herself. And even if they are up to stuff, it's their right, right? She's only known Bobby for one day and has no real claim on him, and Priya is coupled with him now. But still, it would give her some peace of mind to know if her feelings were worth it or if she should look elsewhere. "Please tell me everything?" She asks, unable to take the suspense any longer. She needs to know.

Marisol grins and nods. "I thought you'd want to know. I know I definitely would, in your position." She says and sits up, scrunching the sheets up a bit. "So…" She says, pausing for dramatic effect. "You must be in one of their good books. They're keeping it really PG tonight. I didn't even see them kiss." 

She lets out a sigh of relief and a breathless laugh. With the way Marisol introduced the topic, she made it sound like they were already doing bits or something. While she's not pleased with having her emotions fried, she is glad that it looks like she still has a chance with Bobby. "That's… good."

"How does it feel when you think about them hooking up?" Marisol asks her. "It must have crossed your mind."

She won't deny that it has crossed her mind. That's why she chose to be away from them in the first place. Hoping for the 'out of sight, out of mind' effect. It obviously didn't work. "It would upset me." She admits. "I mean, I know I don't really have any claim to Bobby, but I feel like, hooking up with someone new just a few hours after getting a new partner is disrespectful. Like he only pretended to care about how I'd feel when I'm around."

"We're in agreement on that." She nods and then sighs. "Hey, I know today was pretty rough for you. Tomorrow will be better." She says and leans in to where their noses brush against each other's, a conspiratorial smile on her face. "I promise."

Bambi blushes heavily at the proximity and nods mutely before laying down and turning over. She now has the feeling that Marisol has been grafting on her this whole time and she was too oblivious to it. Or she's just looking into it too much. Either way, she needs to sleep now. "Good night." She manages to squeak out.

"Good night, Bambi."


	11. Chapter 11

When Bambi wakes up, she feels the warm breeze on her face and hears the birds even louder than normal. She scrunches her face, clearly displeased, before she opens her eyes and realizes that she's still outside. Marisol is also no longer with her, so she figures that she wandered back indoors sometime during the night or, at least, early in the morning.

She doesn't blame her for going back to Ibrahim, but she wishes it was her. Not with Ibrahim, of course, but just in general. Having someone to go back to so that she's not lonely through the night.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Hoping that someone had made them all break, she immediately rolls out of bed and quickly shuffles upstairs to shower and change her clothes before going breakfast hunting.

Knowing that today is a day to take 'dress to impress', she starts to look for a good swimsuit for the day. After all, she's literally the only person not coupled up and she wants to a fighting chance. So, she grabs a red one piece, if she can even call it that since it has somewhat revealing slits across the torso. 

Satisfied with her look, she heads down stairs to see what's cooking. Unfortunately, it wasn't a communal breakfast like she was hoping. Just Marisol and Hannah cooking separate meals and discussing books, even though it looks like Hannah is doing most of the discussing and Marisol is just entertaining the subject why trying to focus on her own food preparations. Soon, they realize that they are both cooking for Gary and start to argue until Bambi has to talk them down before food gets thrown. Marisol ends up conceding and letting Hannah have her moment with Gary, and Bambi hopes that's the end of it.

When the other girls clear out, she starts to set up to make her own breakfast, still very much hungry. Half her body is practically inside the fridge as she's scrounging around, when she hears a small knock on the side of the fridge. "Looking for Narnia in there, Bambi?" A familiar voice rings out, a definite tone of amusement in his voice.

She pulls herself out of the fridge and laughs sheepishly when she sees Bobby standing. "If Narnia has breakfast, then I'll definitely be there." She says and glances back at the open fridge. "I'm not sure what I want to eat, though. Help a girl out?"

"Hmmm. Why not dippy eggs and toast? You can cook those and I'll whip us up some tropical smoothies. Deal?" He offers with a smile and Bambi nods, liking the idea of them cooking together. Even though they're not in a couple, they can still enjoy each other's company, right?

"I'd like that, but no mangoes, okay? I'm allergic. Well, not severely, but having rashes won't be pleasant." She says with a small laugh, only to see Bobby looking more serious as he starts looking around the cabinets. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Looking for an extra bowl to separate the fruits. I really don't mess around with cross contamination or food allergies in my kitchen." He says and soon finds a bowl. "There!" He says, looking pleased when he finds a bowl, then goes to the sink and starts washing off fruit and putting the mangoes in the separate bowl, then sets up both bowls to be on separate ends of the counter. "There. I can't guarantee they are fully clean, so just be careful around the fruit, at least until they get replaced. And I'll let the others up so no one accidentally poisons you. Any other food allergies I should know about?"

"No, I don't." She says after watching him work pretty meticulously to make sure she has as little exposure to mangoes as possible. She already planned to make sure to be careful around the fruit, but didn't expect him to take it so seriously. "You didn't have to do all of that."

"Of course I did." Bobby defends himself. "I always accommodate for food allergies. Especially for the people I care for." He says, causing her to blush. The silence was a little awkward until he coughs. "S-So… um… how about a strawberry and banana smoothie instead?"

"That works!" She says almost too quickly, remembering that she's supposed to be cooking as well. They both take out their respective ingredients and set to work on the breakfast. Even though it was a little quiet with some idle chatter here and there, Bambi still enjoys spending time with him.

When they are done cooking, they sit at the counter and eat their breakfast. "This is really good." Bobby compliments her cooking, happily eating his dippy egg. "I didn't know you could cook, too."

"I mostly learned becoming it's fun and I like trying new stuff. My parents taught me the basics and I expanded from there." Bambi smiles, sipping on her smoothie. "I'm sure you're a lot better than me, though, being a pastry chef and all."

"You love to flatter me, do you?" He blushes and smiles at her. "Maybe I'll actually cook something for you someday?"

"I'd like that." She agrees and glances down at the counter. His free hand is resting close enough to her own empty hand that if she moves it a bit, she could touch his hand again. Perhaps even hold it. She's about to when she stops herself. She can't keep doing this when he's not her's to touch. He's off limits and she needs to respect that.

"A-Anyway, I should go walk around a bit." Bambi stammers, getting up from her stool. "You know, socialize with the others and all that fun stuff." She quickly starts to gather her dirty dishes to put away, grabbing Bobby's as well. She's about to walk out when he calls out to her.

"I really hope you don't go home." He says and she pauses her step. "I'd like it if you stayed."

Turning back, she smiles. "I would like that, too. I'll figure something out." She says and with that, walks out of the Villa.


	12. Chapter 12

Bambi spends a good bit roaming around the area, more or less bored. It seems like everyone is caught up with their own stuff. Hope painting Noah's nails and playing an impromptu game of 'Guess That Tune' and Marisol and Ibrahim arguing about whether or not they should start grafting on other people since it's early in the game. At least Bambi has some entertainment when she has her coffee grounds read by the residential witch, Lottie.

While in the kitchen and washing mugs, her phone buzzes. Honestly, it startles her and she nearly drops the mug she's washing before she miraculously catches it by the handle before it falls to the ground. After safely putting the mug down and drying her hands, she pulls out her phone.

"Guys, I got a text!" She calls out for the others. It's like a dull stampede of footsteps as the other Islanders rush over to hear the new message from the producers.

"What does it say?" Marisol asks, clearly excited to know what's in the message. Bambi opens the text and starts to read out loud.

'Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the Villa immediately.

#timesup #getgrafting'

After taking a moment to fully understand the message, Bambi could feel herself getting nervous. She's currently the only one that's single. If everyone is happy with their current couple, she'll have to go back London. She looks up to the group and notices both Bobby and Ibrahim staring at her, possibly realizing that she's the biggest one at risk, too. She adverts her gaze when she feels Marisol grasp her hand.

"Oh. My. Days." She breathes out, basically summarizing Bambi's thoughts. This is a lot to take in.

She's the first one to leave the kitchen, heading out to the lawn. She needs fresh air and time to think. She really wants to stay in the Villa, and to do that, she needs to ensure that someone will pick her tonight, but who?

The first boy that pops into her head is Bobby, which doesn't surprise her. Maybe she should talk to him and see if he still wants to be in a couple with her like they talked about before. But how? Should she flirt with him? Ask him outright? A bit of both? What if he sees her as pathetic for practically groveling to him? What if he's already fond of Priya, or wants to test the waters with another girl? 

Maybe she should think of a backup in case he rejects her. Noah is out, because no doubt Hope already has her claws in him. Not that she wants him, anyway. He's too quiet for her tastes. Gary? No, too much drama too early. Marisol and Hannah are already fussing over him and her trying to get into the mix wouldn't be fun. Rocco? He seems nice enough but she doesn't think he's too genuine. Something about him makes her feel like he takes couples too casually and she wants someone she can depend on. That leaves Ibrahim. He's rather nice to her and he would be good, even if they're just in a friendship couple. 

She's pretty sure she's nearly paced a ditch into the ground when Hope seems to appear out of nowhere. Then again, she was so lost in thought that a train could have taken her by surprise at this point. "Us girls need to rally together so no one gets left behind." Hope starts, much to Bambi's confusion. 

"Huh?"

"I want to help you out." She reiterates with a smile and Bambi's not sure what to think. Just last night, Hope was saying how she wouldn't miss Bambi if she left, but now she wants to keep her in? Could this be a trap? Well, she may as well listen to what she has to say and then decide whether or not to heed her advice.

"Sure. I'd appreciate some help." She smiles back at her and the other woman beams.

"Amazing." She says and pats Bambi on the arm. "I'm worried about you, Bambi. I've been thinking about it all morning. If you don't put yourself out there, you can't expect one of the boys to go for you, you know? You need to be thinking about your options."

"I know, I have been." She sighs, running her hand through her hair. "It's not easy when I don't even know what the boys are thinking."

At this, Hope grins like a cat with some milky gossip. "I've been talking with Noah and I reckon I've got the inside track on a couple of the boys. Do you want to hear what I have to say?"

The offer is tempting, but she doesn't know for sure if she should accept. After all, they aren't exactly BFFs, and it can easily be a ploy to get her to mess up her chances. Then again, maybe she is just trying to get her interested in anyone except Noah, which doesn't bother her in the slightest. After some silent thinking, she shakes her head and gives her an apologetic grin. "I really appreciate the offer but I think I'll do this alone."

"Are you sure, hun?" Hope asks, looking shocked at being denied. "It could really help you. You know how Noah is such a good listener, and he's with the other boys a lot. I've got insider information..."

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I have to learn how to do this alone." She already has a half formed plan on what to do. She just has to put it in motion and wing out the rest that she hasn't figured out yet.

"Fair. You do you." Hope resigns and walks away, probably to go hang out with Noah. 

Bambi sighs and starts to think again. She doesn't have a lot of time left, so if she wants to get someone's attention, she has to move fast. She thinks she saw Bobby walking towards the work out area earlier, so she should go speak to him, first.

She arrives and sees Bobby laying on the weight bench whole Hope is doing pull ups. She bites her lip at the scene. She doesn't want Hope to see her make a fool of herself in front of Bobby, especially after she denied her offer for advice. She takes a deep breath and wanders over when the pair notices her.

"Oh, hey." Bobby greets her. "We've just been chatting about our resident newlyweds." He says and mimes making out with himself, earning a laugh and a playful punch in the arm from Hope. "Check this out. Their couple name is 'Nope'." 

Bambi giggles at the name and nods. "I like it. I can practically see it trending on Twitter." Hope rolls her eyes, but smiles. 

Bobby nods and looks back to Hope. "So, I guess you're all set for the recoupling, Hope? And marriage, and babies. Probably a retirement plan." He teases with a mischievous smile on his face. 

"Yep!" She proudly replies. "Nobody's gonna turn his head at this stage." She furrows her brows and presses her lips in thought, looking between other Bambi and Bobby. Then her eyes widen, as though she's putting together the reason for Bambi being over there in the first place. "You know what, guys? I totally forgot to put on sun lotion!" She declares and stands up, making an excuse to give them privacy. "I'll be right back…" She promises but in a way that suggests that she's not going to hurry back. "You two keep talking about recoupling stuff." She winks at Bambi, causing her to blush. She also catches sight of Bobby frowning as Hope walks away. Maybe he didn't like the not so subtle insinuation from her?

After she's gone, he turns back to Bambi. "So, the recoupling. Spill." He says and smiles at her.

Encouraged, she takes a deep breath and smiles back. She may as well be as upfront as possible. "Do you know who you're picking?" 

He smirks at her and winks. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He chuckles a bit. "Or not know. I'm still pretty undecided. I'm confident you'll be okay, though. Slightly less confident that I'll have made up my mind by tonight."

"You should pick me." She blurts out and then feels her face heat up as soon as she realizes it. And it's not heat from the sun, either. "I-I mean, if you'd like to be in a couple with me."

He looks shocked for a moment and then smiles. "Coming right out with it, huh?" He says and leans back as though he's looking at her from a new perspective. "I like that from you. Do it more." He says, seeming to like her show of confidence. He then runs his chin in thought. "As to the choosing then… I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" He winks again.

Bambi mock gasps in indignation. "You're a tease." She says and observes as he does something peculiar. He holds his hands up against the sunlight as though studying them. He closes one eye as he surveys his hands and then switches eyes. 

Even though she saw his hands earlier, she can't help but to look at them again. His fingers are long, slender, and agile. "You have really nice hands." She compliments and he smiles with a blush.

"You certainly know how to make a man blush." He says and sits up, spreading his hands palms up for her to examine. "Piano fingers. I used to play. Well… I played like one song over and over. You might know it, actually." He straightens up and starts to sing. "Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my daaaaaarlin' Clementine…. You were lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine." He finishes and clears his throat. "It's a great song."

Meanwhile, Bambi looks a bit taken aback. She didn't realize that he's actually a pretty impressive singer. "You're really good at singing." She says, causing him to bow playfully.

He then stands up and smiles at her. "Okay, I'm going to go swim for a bit. I'll catch you later, Bambino."

"Toodles, Bobbino." She waves as he leaves. Once he's out of sight, she sighs. He's so difficult for her to read. While he didn't reject the idea of choosing her, he didn't exactly give any indication that he would, either. Oh, how much she wishes she could read his mind!

Getting up, she starts to wander around, feeling slightly discouraged by the lack of a clear answer. She ends up seeing Noah tanning by the beanbags. She may as well converse with him, since she's going to spend the summer with him under the same roof. If she gets chosen tonight.

She sits next to him, only noticing from the corner of her eyes as Hope gives her a glare from across the lawn. At this point, she doesn't know if she'll be able to have a simple conversation with a guy without people assuming she wants him for herself. 

After she sits, Noah notices her and rolls over, smiling as he faces her. "Alright, Bambi?"

"Hi." She smiles at him. "How are you feeling about the recoupling?" She asks him, hoping that by talking to someone, she could relax about her own precarious situation.

"You know, I think I'm the only person in the Villa who's feeling alright about it." He answers her and then sits up. "Look, before we get into it… I'm definitely picking Hope later. I'm just going to say that. I don't want to seem like I'm being pushy about it. But, like, if you're coming over here because you're trying to stay in the Villa and that… I'm just being honest." 

Bambi's face falls, feeling a bit hurt. Not because he rejected her, because she honestly doesn't care about that, but because he just assumed that she's only being friendly because of some ulterior motive to stay in the Villa. "That's not what I wanted to chat about." She says, no longer looking at him. 

"Oh, right…" Noah says, suddenly looking flabbergasted and guilty. "I thought, like…" 

"Like the only reason I'd bother talking to people is because I'm trying to turn heads?" She guesses, even though she knows she's on the mark. "Looks like that's what everyone thinks of me, now that I'm single."

"I'm sorry. That was well rude of me." Noah apologizes to her. "What did you want to ask?"

She lets out a breath. She almost doesn't even want to ask anymore, but she may as well now. "How are the boys feeling?" She asks, even though she's more interested in what Bobby's thinking, but she wants to sound as ambiguous as possible.

"I reckon more people have made their minds up than are letting on." He answers a bit cryptically before he elaborates. "It's kind of hard to get a read on Rocco, because he's always saying so much extra stuff and acting all spiritual. But, you know, it's easy for the boys. There's no risk of one of us going home."

Having a feeling he wasn't going to tell her about the other boys, she decides she may as well go get ready.


	13. Chapter 13

After receiving and delivering the text of the recoupling happening in an hour, it seems like the girls jumped into overdrive. Rushing to the dressing room, showering, pulling out their best clothes and meticulously putting on makeup and doing their hair. 

Bambi, on the other hand, is a bit slower than the girls. She's a bundle of nerves and feels like she should be packing her instead of trying to dress up. Her attempt at grafting wasn't the best, especially since she pulled back due to her own insecurities. 

She's at her station, more or less focused on her own look. Even if it is her last evening, she still wants to look good. Even put on waterproof makeup in case she has to cry later on. She's startled by a cry and when she looks over, Hannah is buried under a pile of clothes that no doubt came from her haphazardly sorted wardrobe. 

"Are you okay?" Bambi asks her, giving her a look of concern. Even in her own emotional distress, she can't help but to feel for the ginger, who's clearly struggling as well.

"Ugh! Yeah, I'm fine." Hannah pulls herself from under her personal avalanche, pulling bits of clothing off her body. "It's my fault for not putting them back properly. Annoying things." She huffs and kicks at the pile, then sighs. "Sorry. I'm useless when I'm nervous."

"It's okay. I'm nervous about this recoupling, too. I feel like I barely got anything accomplished." She says and gets up from her station, going over and helping Hannah pick up her stuff. "Here, Hannah, let me help." She smiles and starts putting clothes back on hangers. 

Hannah fumbles with a dress for a minute before she starts to help with the clothes, too. "I'm just really nervous about the recoupling." Hannah says. "It's got my head all twisted. I feel like nobody's going to pick me…" She continues to work at putting the clothes away, still looking nervous about the ordeal. "Gary might, but I feel like maybe his head's been turned." She adds and glares a bit at Marisol's back. 

"You'll be fine." Bambi tries to console her, it isn't sure herself. It's true that Hannah also had a rough day while trying to keep Gary's attention, but it's also possible that someone else took a liking to her. 

"Yeah, listen to Bambi." Priya encourages from her own area. "You're the whole package, Hannah! You're smart, you're pretty, you've got an amazing way with words… and if the boys don't see that, they're fools."

"One of them's bound to pick you." Bambi nods in agreement and Hannah sniffs a bit. "Thanks guys, I needed that." She smiles at them both and goes back to getting ready. 

"Hey, you're not the only one at risk tonight, alright?" Marisol chimes in. "Things aren't exactly peachy for me and Ibrahim. And you were the one who got to crack on with Gary this morning. Hashtag breakfastgate." She days with a scowl. "Even after you made him that sandwich or whatever, you're still not sure he's going to pick you. Typical sunk cost fallacy there. That's so you." 

"What does that even mean? What are you on about?" Hannah retorts to Marisol and Bambi shuffles back to her station. Of course a few words of encouragement is about to turn into a fight in the dressing room. She manages to catch Marisol saying something about needing to focus as she decides to tune out the arguing. She doesn't want to be even more stressed out than she already is.

As the background conversations continue, she nervously looks at the clock. It's a few minutes away from the recoupling and she still isn't even dressed! She could be going home and she isn't even prepared. As a last attempt to save herself, she may as well dress up as nice as possible to hope catch someone's vote. So, she grabs a blue dress with darker blue leaves on it that is cut out in the front to show a large amount of cleavage and is also cut out at the sides. 

After another brief session of encouraging words between the girls, they all head down to the recoupling.

When Bambi gets down to the firepit, she sees the boys sitting on the bench and looking nervous as they chat amongst themselves. Looks like even though they aren't at risk of going home, they are still nervous about the outcome of the evening. She wonders if they are discussing who they are picking or if they all even decided. She glances at Bobby, remembering how he said earlier about how he was indecisive.

Pretty soon, they're all standing in a row in front of the boys, each of the girls displaying varying levels of nervousness. The silence eventually overcomes the area as the boys soon stop talking. The only thing that can be heard is the crackle of the fire and some chirps from various nocturnal bugs and birds. But the air is so tense, Bambi basically wants an oxygen tank on standby. She's pulled from her nerves by Marisol gripping her hand in comfort.

She starts looking at the boys, hoping for any sort of indication on how the night was going to end, but all the boys look just as stressed. Even Bobby looks uncharacteristically nervous. Honestly, only Noah looks unfazed, but she's not surprised. He's bound to pick Hope, just as he stated earlier.

Finally, a phone beeps, indicating the start of the recoupling.

Noah goes first and after his little speech, just as predicted, he picks Hope out of the line up. Next, it's Ibrahim's turn to pick and he picks Priya, a nice match if Bambi were to think about it. Next is Rocco and he makes a speech that sounds somewhat philosophical before choosing Lottie. Bambi actually sees Bobby roll his eyes at Rocco's spiel and giggles quietly.

The next phone that beeps is Bobby's and Bambi can feel a knot in her stomach the size of an asteroid. He's among the last two to go and he's also the only one she attempted to crack on with. 

"My turn." He says and stands up, his eyes moving between her, Marisol, and Hannah. He then takes a deep breath before speaking. "This girl is my favorite combination of cool and bold, even though it may not always seem like she is. Like gazpacho."

"The Spanish song?" Gary interrupts and earns an eyeroll from Bobby. "That's Despacito. Anyway, pipe down. I'm recoupling here." He says and gets back into it. "Anyway… some of you know that I've had trouble seeing anyone here as more than a friend. But I reckon this babe could change that. So, although I know this might come out of the blue, I really want to see where things go with me and this girl. So the girl I'd like to couple up with is…" He says and pauses in a way that's likely for drama. But it makes Bambi feel like she wants to scream like she does at home when she watches shows like this. Finally, his eyes rest on Bambi and he smiles. "Bambi."

Her heart stops for a second and she only barely registers the fact that the other Islanders are looking at her now. Once she realizes what he said, she smiles happily "Oh my days!" She all but squeals. 

"That means you're happy, right?" He asks, looking nervous as though it wasn't clear how she feels. 

"Of course it does!" She she beams and practically skips over to him. Unable to help herself, as soon as she got close enough, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. She could practically see him blushing as she pulls him in, but he looks happy.

After the applause dies down, she goes to his side and takes his hand in hers. "I was worried there for a minute."

"I can tell." He chuckles. "Your hands sweat when you're nervous." He points out, causing her to blush. They then take their seats on the bench.

When Bambi focuses back on the recoupling, her heart sinks. Gary is the last guy to go and it's between Hannah and Marisol. And he ends up picking Marisol, this sending Hannah home.

The rest of the evening is a blur with heartfelt goodbyes to Hannah. They may not have all known each other for long, but they're all sad to see someone go home. Especially Lottie, who took a shine to Hannah almost immediately. 

In the bathroom, as Bambi's getting ready for bed, Priya walks in. It's a little awkward and the older woman actually is about to excuse herself when Bambi invites her to stay. "There's two sinks, after all, and it's a communal bathroom. No reason we both can't use it."

"That's true." Priya smiles at her. It's a little awkward again until Bambi speaks up again. 

"Hey, I'm sorry for how things turned out." She apologizes and Priya brushes it off. 

"It's fine and it's only fair, since I took him from you first. He seems better suited for you anyway." She adds, winking at Bambi. "Beside, I reckon things will work out between me and Ibrahim. He's quite the sort. But how are you feeling about Bobby? Everything you ever dreamed?"

Even though Bambi should know that it's still early in the game, she can't help but to be happy that she's back with Bobby. "I am happy. He seems really cool, so far." And funny. And sweet. And cute. And she can go on and on about the guy.

"Well, at least you're happy." Priya says with a sigh. "Look, Bambi… I'm really glad we've been friends up until now. I just wanted to make it absolutely clear that there were no hard feelings. Friendship should be worth more than some guy drama. So, are we good?"

Bambi can understand where she's coming from. It's like everyone expected her to be against Priya from the moment she chose Bobby and took him from her. As upset as she was, she couldn't be upset with Priya. This is the sort of thing the producers love to pull, after all. "Yeah, of course. No hard feelings."

"Glad to hear it." She gives a relieved smile. "Let's put this recoupling business behind us." She says and then leaves the bathroom.

Bambi leaves the bathroom as well, ready to get into her pajamas and get some much needed sleep. She chooses a red almost sheer top with shorts underneath.

As soon as she enters the room, Bobby runs over to her as though he's about to say something, but then pauses as he takes in her pajamas. "You're looking spicier than sriracha in that, Bam." He winks at her, causing her to blush. 

"Thanks, Bobby!" She beams at him, glad he likes it. 

"But what I wanted to say was… you're just in time."

"For what?" Bambi asks, clearly confused by whatever she just walked into. 

He smiles at her and gestures to the corner bed. "We're deciding on who should get the best bed."

"The corner bed, pacifically." 

"Hope reckons that she and Nkah deserve to have it." Gary fills in and then pauses. "Wait, Hope… did you just say 'pacifically'? Like the ocean?"

"That's how you say it!" Hope defends her stance on the word.

"Mate, it's 'specifically'." Gary corrects her. 

Hope scowls at him. "Oh my days, Gary, will you leave off? As I was saying… Noah and I are the strongest couple. We need the most privacy." 

"Yeah, we all know what that means." Gary says and then smirks. "Pacifically. Get in there Noah!"

Bambi notices Noah blush from across the room and Hope rolls her eyes. 

Bobby leans over and whispers in her ear. "You wanna try and get the corner bed?" He asks her. "You know… so it's less like everyone's watching us together…" He says with a blush that Bambi returns. Looking around, Bambi notices Lottie eyeing the ideal bed, too.

Not wanting to waste time arguing over the bed, she decides to simply run across the room and throws herself onto it. "Dibs." She says with a happy smile. "I guess the argument is settled." 

The argument stops and Gary nods. "That's one way to do it." He says and goes back to his own bed. Hope huffs and goes to claim a different bed as well.

Bambi slides under the sheets and Bobby climbs in from the other side, grinning at her. Despite the chilled sheets, his body is practically radiating heat. "Nice job getting the best bed."

"The best bed with the best boy." She replies with a shy smile. Eventually, after everyone settles into the bed, the lights turn off.

She lays there for a moment before the duvet rustles and she can see the outline of Bobby's body turn towards her. "I wanted to check something with you." He whispers to her. "You're cool with this, right? Sharing a bed with me so soon?" He asks, sounding nervous. "I get that it's all kind of intense. You're really beautiful and I hope the attraction is mutual, but…" He pauses and lets out a breath. "I'm definitely not pushing anything to happen between before you're ready. We can share the bed as friends for now." He says and even in the darkness, Bambi can see the thoughtful look on his face. 

Bambi blushes, flattered by how sweet he's being by trying to make sure she's comfortable with their arrangements. Shuffling over a bit, she smiles at him. "I'd rather you kiss me. At least for a kiss goodnight." She whispers honestly. 

He shuffles closer as well and Bambi could practically feel him shiver as she moves her face closer to his. Without another word, their lips find each other's, kissing slowly as though to savor the moment. Honestly, Bambi is impressed by how good of a kisser he is. 

After he pulls away, he plants a small kiss on her nose. "Seriously, where did you learn to kiss like this?" He asks and she giggles softly. 

"I was wondering the same about you."

"You mean you don't remember your first kiss?" He asks her and she playfully punches his arm. "Knock it off, you know what I meant. Who learns to be a good kisser from their first time, anyway? That stuff comes with experience."

She remembers hers, but only vaguely. She was at a park when she was small. Probably around 5-6 years old. One of the boys there, a playmate of her came up to her and asked her to marry him. She didn't know what marriage was at the time so she just agreed and he announced something along the lines of 'you may kiss the bride!' and he smooched her. He spent the rest of the day calling her his wife and they shared a bag of sour gummy worms. She never saw him again after that day, but it was no big deal for her. 

Getting no reaction, she frowns. "Wait, don't you remember yours?"

Bobby blushes and laughs nervously. "So, funny story… apparently it was at a party. Apparently." He says, looking almost as confused as she's feeling right now. "This girl who looked me since we were teenagers. And I obviously had no idea because, well…" He gestures to himself and Bambi frowns. There's a lot to like about Bobby so she doesn't understand why he doesn't see it. "Anyway, the whole night was a blur. She was pretty disappointed when I admitted that I didn't remember her kissing me later on. But you probably don't wanna hear that stuff."

"It's fine. First kisses aren't as amazing as they are portrayed in movies and books, to be honest. Neither of you know what you're doing and it can get weird, especially if someone is trying to copy what they see on TV." She laughs a bit. 

He laughs as well. "Good to know I'm not missing out."

Bambi glances around and notices no one is paying them any attention. They're all either asleep or in their own silent conversations. Perks of the corner bed. 

She then snuggles more into the sheets, ready to cuddle. Honestly, she's pretty versatile when it comes to spooning and is in the mood to be the bigger spoon tonight. "Can I be the big spoon tonight?"

"You don't want to be the little spoon?!" He whispers but is clearly shocked. 

"I can be either, but I want to be the big one tonight. We can always take turns." She points at him and he chuckles a bit.

"Awesome! I always wanted to try being the little spoon." He says and turns over, his back to her. She scoots closer and wraps her arm around him, pressing her face against his warm back as it rises and falls with every breath he takes. Within minutes, she can feel herself drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay but I am alive and well. Life got in the way and writer's block is a bitch. I hope this chapter is good.

Bambi wakes up after a not so pleasant sleep. She had hoped that she would manage a good night of sleep. Instead? Woken up constantly by Noah's snoring, Marisol's sleep talking, and being cold after Bobby somehow stole most of the sheets and cocooned himself. The only visible parts of him are his face and his legs. As cute as he looks, she's definitely not planning to let him steal all the blankets again.

Knowing she won't be getting anymore sleep, she sits up and looks around, noticing how it seems like she's the only one awake at the moment. That is, until she sees Lottie sitting straight up and staring right at her, her hair dangling in front of her face and making her look like a colorful poltergeist. Lottie smiles at Bambi in an oddly unnerving way. "Bambi." She greets quietly, likely to avoid disturbing the peace. With Hannah leaving, Bambi wouldn’t be surprised if that was keeping her up. Those two got on like Yin and Yang.

“How are you feeling?” Bambi asks with a kind smile, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. In response, Lottie frowns and sighs. “Not too good.” The gothy witch replies. “Hannah and I really bonded, and now she’s gone.” She says and cuts an accusatory gaze at Gary. “All because Gary couldn’t see how special she was. Loyalty clearly means nothing to that boy.”

Bambi hears a shuffle of sheets and looks over to see Gary sitting up from his bed across the room. She thought he was deep asleep, but she wouldn’t be surprised if their talking woke him up. “Oi! Keep it down you two.” He barks grumily at them. “Some people are trying to sleep off an… active night.” He says and then dons a mischievous look. “Marisol and I had a great time last night. If you know what I mean… ” Bambi shifted uncomfortably at those words. Even though she knows that they are all adults, doesn’t mean she likes to randomly hear such implicit discussions.

“Would she want you to share that?” She replies to him, glancing at the lump laying next to him. Marisol seems like a rather mysterious person that doesn’t often air her dirty laundry. Bambi definitely doesn’t see her as the vocal type about her sex life. At her concern, Gary merely brushed her off with a simple shrug. “Marisol’s cool. I mean, it’s gonna be obvious with everyone sharing this room. Hardly private.” 

Lottie scoffs at his reasoning, seeming to agree with Bambi. That’s nice and presumptuous of you…” She says and Marisol emerges from the blankets as well, rubbing her eyes before frowning at Gary, seemingly displeased with the conversation. “What are you talking about?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “It was just a small peck on the lips.” She clarifies and Gary looks like he’s ready to shrivel back up into the blankets as he tries to backtrack his statement. “Oh, erm, it seemed like more to me…”

“How? It was just a little peck to say ‘goodnight’?” Marisol says, staring down Gary as he squirmed under her intense gaze. “I was just being friendly.”

“Well, it felt special.” He persists, trying to dig his way out of the hole he made.

“Well, I didn’t mean for it to be a big deal.” She bites back and Lottie chimes back in with a disappointed ring in her tone. “You’re such a liar, Gary. It’s already hurt Hannah.” Lottie says and Gary looks between them both, eyes wide. “What are you talking about? I was always straight with her.” He defends himself and starts to argue with Lottie as well. “Why are you even bringing this up?”

“It happened last night!” Lottie snaps at him with a scowl on her face. “She literally left the Villa yesterday and you’re already cracking on.”

This whole conversation was turning into a whirlwind in Bambi’s honest opinion. It went from Gary talking about Marisol’s kiss to a whole argument about Hannah leaving. “Do we need to have this discussion all over again?” She asks tiredly, starting to regret waking up in the first place. It was too early for this and while Bambi was a bit sad to see Hannah go, no one can expect to stay in the Villa the entire summer. Plus, she was quite close to going home as well.

“Apparently.” Gary rolls his eyes, but Lottie persists. “She tried so hard with you, Gary! But you didn’t eve get to know her.” She says, now shouting. It’s to the point where Bambi wouldn’t be surprised if the others were feigning sleep to stay out of it. 

At this point, Bambi tuned them out and went into her own thoughts. She almost wishes she was back at home, not dealing with these clashing personalities. She misses her sister dearly and starts to think about her at home. Her and her husband and their baby are probably on their own vacation by now. She also wonders how her friends from the studio are doing. Knowing them, they are watching this drama unfold or have even seen some behind the scene stuff. She hopes they’re rooting for her.

From beside her, Bambi feels Bobby stir and she grins a bit, now out of her daydreams. He’s the main reason she’s glad she’s still here. “Wow.” He says, his voice still groggy from sleep. “I close my eyes for a few hours and wake-up to World War Three. How about we all calm down?”

Gary shakes his head and gestures towards Lottie. “It’s Lottie who should calm down, mate.” He says and Marisol gently touches his arm, which he shrugs off. “No! I’ve barely woken up and Lottie’s already on my case. Bambi’s done with it as well.” He adds, and Bambi fidgets a bit. She doesn’t want to be involved, she just doesn’t want this to drag the whole summer. Then Gary looks around the room and stops frowning before he grins instead. “It’s all bants anyway.” He then then jumps out of the bed and heads for the door. “I’m gonna go lift something heavy.” He declares and slams the door shut behind him, leaving a quiet room in his wake.

“Well, that was awkward.” Bobby breaks the silence and Rocco agrees with him. “Yeah, it’s been less than a week and the energy in here is completely out of whack.” He says rather sagely, as usual. Bobby then turns to Bambi and smiles. “At least we have each other.” He says and Bambi smiles back with a blush on her face. It’s like he always knows what to say to make her heart swell and make her feel giddy. “Thank goodness for that.” She agrees, watching Bobby smile broadly. The fact that he seems to still be happy with her makes her happy as well.

Then, Noah and Hope sit up and lean back against the headboard in a way that makes them look like an old married couple. “You alright, Marisol?” Noah asks her, and the woman in question wipes her cheek. It’s only for a brief second, but she looks vulnerable. Until, that is, she steels herself back up again. “Of course I am.” She replies. “We knew the first dumping would be tough. It’s only natural that emotions are running high.” She then sighs, sounding more than just physically drained. “I’m going to get ready.” She announces and crawls out the bed as well, then heads into the bathroom.

“I hope she’s okay.” Hope says, a worried expression on her face after Marisol is out of earshot. 

The room is silent for a few moments before a buzz sounds out and Bobby perks up when he realizes it’s his phone. “Oh! I’ve got a text.” He says and reads it out loud to the group.

‘Islanders! Enjoy a lazy lie-in, and then please dress to impress for couples brunch in the garden!’  
#yumyum #greatbritishbrunchoff’

“Brunch!” Bobby cheers excitedly. “My second favorite meal of the day. After dessert, of course.” He says with a bright smile that was contagious enough to make Bambi smile as well. She honestly finds him all too cute when he’s this happy about food.

Ibrahim pipes in after a moment with a confused look on his face. “Isn’t it more of a weekend thing?” He asks and Bobby brushes off his common, his joy not at all deterred. “What’s the point in life if I can’t treat myself every day?” He asks as though it was quite obvious.

“You do have a point, Bobs.” Bambi agrees with him on that chip of wise philosophy. “Life is a lot more fun when you do something that makes you happy every day. Plus, brunch is so delicious. Breakfast foods seem to taste better when it’s closer to noon.” At her agreement, Bobby smiles at her once again.

Noah’s voice speaks up once again, interrupting their moment of shared appreciation for brunch. “Someone should go find Gary.” He says, reminding them that he did storm out before the announcement and that he shouldn’t be left out of the fun.Marisol, too. However, other things besides Gary and Marisol drama were on Bambi’s mind. This brunch is the perfect opportunity for her and Bobby to get to know each other better. Away from the other couples and to just talk over a nice meal. Like an actual date. Just thinking of the word filled her with butterflies.

Not at all hiding her excitement, she practically prances to the dressing room to get dressed and ready. When she gets in, she sees that the other girls are already making a good effort to look as amazing as possible for their partner, and Bambi wants to do the same. Not sure what to wear, she takes a few minutes, shuffling through her clothes, before grabbing a highlighter yellow and black one piece swimsuit with a very deep v neck, along with a pair of black sandal wedges. After pulling it on, she starts to apply some light makeup, hoping that she does impress Bobby with her choice in attire.

“Damn, Bambi, you look sizzling hot in that!” Priya compliments her from her own vanity, earning a blush and a smile from the ballerina. “Thanks!” Bambi replies gleefully and finishes getting ready, now waiting for Bobby to finish, too. Only, he was taking quite a long time, so she decided to wait for him in the lounge downstairs. 

Once she’s down, she notices Gary sitting on the nearest sofa with his head down and looking deep in thought. He must have heard her, because almost immediately, he turns to look at her as she enters. “Oh, hey!” He greets and jumps up. “Do you mind if I have a word with you?” He asks with a worried and serious expression on his face. 

Personally, she would rather sit quietly and wait, but before she could hear him out when the others start to come down the stairs. He looks deterred for a moment, but held strong. “In private.” He adds with a grin in her direction. “I’ll catch you after brunch, yeah?” He ‘asks’ and Bambi falters. She didn’t even agree! All she wants to do is spend a nice afternoon with Bobby.

Before she could answer, her partner comes and grabs her around the waist, immediately causing her heart to speed up. “C’mon slow poke!” He teases and lightly dances his fingers along her side, earning a small shriek and a giggle as she tries to swat his hands away. “It’s brunch time.” He says once he’s done messing with her and leads her out to the lawn.

Still, she can’t help but to glance back at Gary, only to see him wink at her. It makes her wonder what he wants to talk about, but hopes it’s not another attempt to crack on with her now that things are rocky with Marisol. Still, she’ll keep an open mind for the conversation. In the meantime, all she wants to think about is her brunch date with Bobby.


End file.
